


The Business Proposal

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OCC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Akihito conducts a business proposal to Asami Ryuichi that he can't resist.</p><p>Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane. I have no claim with anything on this finder characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-15

               Asami gave the manila folder a fleeting look one last time, as his mind recalled everything Akihito Takaba had said earlier that day. The contents were indeed very confidential, and the records start when the younger man was born. Shock would be an understatement, but he had heard the sincerity in his voice. The younger man was dead serious, and whatever the reasons the other party certainly plans it ahead before proposing it to him.

Indeed the idea of that low hanging fruit at the back of his mind working on his favor should resolved his dilemma. He’s not getting any younger, and was supposed to marry someone, but she died years ago before it even happen. It was an arrange marriage by his father from the start, but he had come to love her overtime, until the incident. His father was aware the woman was not in good health, but still his old man insisted on the omai. He was heartbroken at that time and had bow to never let his father intervene with his life. He hadn’t spoken to his old man since then.

Asami thought about his mother’s longing for grandchild on her own. Of course the idea was there, he knew for a long time now, but he turned a blind eye on it.  It’s a shame not having an heir to the vast fortune of his family including his own empire. He loved his parents dearly, even though he hadn’t spoken to his father. His relationship with his mother was always strong, and as the only child he would like to see his children with their grandparents while they are still alive. He felt bad enough when his own grandfather passed away without seeing the future heir of their empire and he wouldn’t want that repeated.

He lifted his gaze to where Akihito Takaba was seated just outside the reception area a few feet away via one-way mirror allowing privacy. Asami observes his contract financial analyst. He can watch Akihito’s progress on his own monitor by reflecting the desktop that he sees remotely. The younger man’s head is down and he’s tapping keys frantically as he enters figures on a spreadsheet from the paperwork.He types while looking at the side without any error. Impressive.

He was a little disappointed when a close friend strongly recommended this person out of all the candidates. He looks so young to handle his vast fortune, but then again Asami made the right choice to pick the man up on the crowd. He’s a workaholic and top producer making the rest of his employees seems unreliable.

He gives the perception of being inapproachable. He doesn’t talk much. He stood straight at the receptionist’s desk when he or everyone else walked by.

He’d noticed him with a nod but that was all. Asami used to wonder if the young man even knew he owns the company or the fact that he exist, but now it was all clear to him.

 

His family owns a couple of hospital with both parents in the medical industry, so why choose finance? It didn’t make sense?

 

Normally parent’s occupation sometimes had influence in the child’s future, since they are exposed to it, but now he knew why.

 

Asami re-play the conversation he has with Takaba hours ago for the third time. Takaba Akihito had requested an audience with him for the first time since signing the contract for his company.

“Thank you for granting me an audience with such short notices Mr. Asami.  I’m glad you were able to squeezed me in your busy schedule, and this won’t take long I promise.”

“Not a problem. I have another business meeting in fifteen minutes, so shall we?”

“Please have a seat Mr. Takaba” gesturing at the chair in front of him.

“Very well I’ll get straight to the point then”

“There’s nothing wrong with your finances. It’s my personal proposition so please hear me out”

“I have a proposal I wanted to discuss with you that can’t wait any longer...I want to have a child Mr. Asami”

Takaba had stated in business manner tone, like investing on a stock market.

“Then why not have one?” Asami Ryuichi had asked flatly with arch brow. “Why tell me? I don’t recall asking any of my business associates to get my approval if they wished to have a child”

“You misunderstood Mr. Asami. I plan to have one, and that’s why I’ve asked to speak with you today. I want you to provide me a son or daughter.” Takaba tilted his head slightly and gazed at him without any hesitation in his eyes.

Asami had to blinked multiple times to make sure he had heard those words right and he hadn’t lost his mind, or playing tricks on him. His financial analyst finally cracks, and had gone nuts on him, but from his experienced working with the other. The young man never opened any discussion unless a strong reason is behind it. “...And how do you propose we do that Mr. Takaba?” He leaned forward in his chair, holding the others gaze under the penetrating stare of his golden eyes. In his world, joke is not something you would like to throw in your client face, so what is this one up to?

“You’re gender is not that of a woman, therefore bearing a child is out of the question” Asami uttered beneath his compose voice.

“Yes I’m a man, and you heard me correctly. I haven’t gone senile yet. I know this sound crazy, but I would like for you to be the donor for my future child”

The intense glare in Asami’s eyes indicated he wasn’t quite following him, and was still somewhat confused. Takaba would have to use all his negotiation skills to pull this one off.

“I know what I’m asking is unreasonable, but please hear me out, and I have a reason for it. I promised it won’t cost you anything and I’m not after anything”

“I have enough assets of my own to support kids to college without lifting a finger” Takaba stated.

“...And what is my connection to all of this Mr. Takaba? Why ask me?” Asami’s question pulled him back in. Making him aware he was staring at him while waiting for his response. Those piercing stares sucked the air from his lungs on numerous occasions. Takaba had swallowed hard. It never fails every time he spoke to this particular client. It derailed his senses, but he was a go-getter person, and this would definitely be a risk worth taking. It’s not time to have cold feet, or abandon his plan. He had waited long enough for this very moment.

“I want your seed Mr. Asami and marital stage for me is not part of that plan. I’m sure you’re well aware that I’m not remotely attracted to the opposite sex. All I want is a child. Your child”

Silence...

Takaba inhaled deeply as Asami continued to stare at him. “I’ve considered other means to achieve my goal, but none of those entice me at the very least, however, I choose this option to have my child by having you sleep with me. No string attached”

Silence

“Do you know what you’re asking of me Mr. Takaba?” his voice low and husky. Takaba felt Asami’s body became defensive towards him. He really can’t blame his client for it, heck he himself felt like he sound ridiculous just by saying it. He looked at him as if he’d lost her mind. Chances were Asami thought he had really became a nutcase that required medical attention.

“Yes, trust me I know. It took all I have just to ask you this,” Takaba had said refusing to look away from the intensity of Asami’s stare that made him hold his breath more than the obvious.

“Look Mr. Asami, I’ve come to the conclusion that if I’m going to this, I might as well do this the right way. I want perfection when it comes to my child, you could say the best of the best. I’m laying the groundwork for it, and all I want is for you to reconsider it by sleeping with me.”

Asami got up after hearing a soft rap on his office door. He looked down at his watch that indicates of his meeting starting in about two minutes located in another conference room down the hall.

Takaba felt Asami’s hesitation so he acted quickly. “Please give my offer some thoughts Mr. Asami” holding a closed manila folder towards the older man.

“I have enclosed my personal data and information you need in that folder. I have a special case when I was born and that folder hold the truth about it including medical records from my private family doctor. It should help with your questions about me”

“None of this is natural if that is what you’re referring to. We need to discuss this further, and I suggest you make yourself available Mr. Takaba. My schedule is full for the moment, so until then I expect a full explanation and reasons behind it.”

Asami walked towards the door and before reaching it, he turned back around and said, “Until later Mr. Takaba.” staring at him for a moment longer, and then he turned and walked out of his office for the meeting taking the manila folder with him.

That was two hours ago. Asami tapped his lean fingers on the folder after reading it. He had heard of hermaphrodite, a rare case male pregnancy before, but he would never believe it in his lifetime until today. Takaba Akihito is indeed unique inside and outside. No wonder the younger man’s family owned a hospital. The boy required a private doctor to care for him and his case.

  Asami had met Takaba Akihito a year in a half ago when his long time friend and financial advisor Kirishima was diagnose with cancer. Kirishima was required full time rest with chemo treatment, and would have to go on an extended vacation. Kirishima had recommended a couple of financial firm candidates to stand in while he is not around.

Asami had to personally conduct the countless hours for the interview, and from the very beginning. Takaba’s intelligence when it comes to financial objectives and views had amazed him. He has a keen eye to details that would boost his fortune internationally ten folds. The young man is a genius when it comes to numbers and stocks.

Takaba is also known to make a strong decision base on his instinct and so far that hadn’t failed him yet. Besides being very knowledgeable on financial world. Takaba is very attractive person on his own. He could still recall the swamp of lust that had consumed him the first time he’d seen him and because of it, he had tried so hard to keep his distance from the younger man fully knowing his sexually attracted to the other. He didn’t believe in mixing business with pleasure, or the fact that Takaba was a guy, so no matter how strong the temptation, or deep the craving. The thought had remained locked at the back of his mind. He would be the first to admit it had been hell to ignore the sparks whenever the younger man was near. Regardless of the ironclad control he exercises to himself, he was definitely a hot-blooded man, which was something he seemed to remember each and every time he caught Takaba’s scent.

There was something about Takaba Akihito that caused him to think of hot steamy sex every time he was in the same room with him, or at close proximity. He was getting aroused just thinking about it, the possibility of making all those dreams a reality.

He and Takaba would need to discuss the details. There are number of questions he needed answered and the sooner he understand the reason behind it the faster he could make a decisions. Asami is sure wealth is not the issue. The young man owned a small firm himself and is very stable when it comes to money. The boy’s family has a fair amount of wealth on their own. His grandparents owns a business in the United States too, so whatever the reason that drive the boy to make this decision, must be really desperate.

 

     Takaba Akihito still could not believe he had actually asked one of Asami Ryuichi to sleep with him. It was a challenged, but a mixture of relief and triumph coursed through him. It’s been a long time coming and there’s no better time than this. He wanted a child, but not the other obligations of having one. He was overflowed with joy the way it always did whenever he thought about it. He knew he was different and finding the right person to accept him is like a needle in a haystack. He didn’t want his personal issue to be exposed and caused his family grief.

There was something about his client that makes him act the way he did. Asami Ryuichi is a very private person. He knew nothing about him except for the fact that his well-driven businessman. He carries himself with dignity and he was never involved in anything scandalous. He felt safe around him and his secret should be too.

He accomplished all the things he had set for himself ever since he moved out of his parents home. He set up his small firm, moved to Tokyo on his own, bought his own condo, and his financial growth was successful since then. That wasn’t at all bad for a young man his age that made a head start earlier in his life.

In states his overprotective grandparents that insisted on raising their only grandchild sheltered Akihito. He was home school until he was ten, and by then, he had learned to broaden his horizon learning everything he can from languages, numbers, arts, stocks, history out of curiosity. He had jumped multiple grades when he finally got the chance to enter the real world of school life because of his advanced knowledge. He had prepared himself to tap into the international society, as soon as he was conscious of financial world.

His grandparents started a small stock for him and would allow him to play with his investments. It didn’t take long for him to acknowledge his fondness of numbers was accurate with the type of business he wanted for himself. Akihito’s guts were always on the point after studying the pattern and global economy.

His parents would travel back in forth to Japan, and when he graduated at nineteen. He finally moved back to his homeland and reunite with his parents. It took him a year to convince his mother, and moved out of the house.

All that’s missing now is the child he had always wanted. He just needed to convince Asami Ryuichi, which is the hardest of all. When Asami stared at him that day, his courage began wavering. If anyone ever heard what he was saying that time, they would probably laughed at his face for even trying, but then again he was known to nose dive on things when he really wanted it. The only thing he could say was yes, no, or he could lose his clients altogether for being nuts. Well, so far Asami Ryuichi didn’t flatly reject him and he would found out soon enough what the outcome is.

Sighing deeply, Takaba glanced at his watch. Akihito had waited for Asami’s phone call for four days. It felt like eternity and his was starting to think the man would surely withdraw his account from his firm. He personally handles Asami’s account, which is the biggest of all his clients to avoid unnecessary blunder. Tonight finally he got the call and was invited for a private dinner. Asami’s butler should be arriving to pick him up any moment now. When he saw Asami again, he definitely wanted to give him something to consider and think about, and he would discover tonight if he really has what it takes to move a mountain, or he could try at least. He was a man who went after what he wanted and more than anything; he wanted Asami ‘s seed period.

Asami glanced at his watch for the 20th times, as he patiently seated inside the exclusive restaurant he had reserved earlier that day. He couldn’t recall the last time a dinner meeting had him on edge just by waiting on his guest arrival with his driver Suoh. Given the topic that is bound to happen would be sensitive, he made sure whatever was discussed was done in private so the whole restaurant was close out for the public. He could afford to lose a profit for a day, plus his restaurant had a very nice view of the beach.

The full moon glows on the surface of the ocean that added a more relaxing ambiance. Asami wondered if Takaba’s family was aware of how he intended to branch into having kids. He himself could certainly entertain the thought of having a baby without a wife since he could pull if off with the amount of money and power he had on his sleeve.

On the other hand, he definitely had no objections accepting his proposal. He was certainly attracted to him and had been from the very beginning. Making a baby with him would definitely give him the excuse he needed to cross over the line of their business relationship. The thought of having Takaba in bed beneath him moaning had kept him aroused all day, which is unusual for him. Nobody had caught his attention this long since his fiancée. The phone rang and he was jerked out of his thoughts. He quickly moved to pick it up.

He hung up the phone feeling a bit anxious after Suoh confirmed of their arrival. He could see two silhouettes outside the restaurant after a few more minutes, and the building suspense to see the other is something new to him. His personal chief had prepared the menu for tonight with strict rules not to disturb them, unless they are ready.

Akihito glanced around the restaurant clearly impress. It was the first time he had been inside the establishment. He had heard about this place and the reservation was very long, a month in advance notice is required to get in. It was big and spacious with an understated degree of refined elegance. It was definitely a five star restaurant with a luxurious grand interior and exterior. No wonder everyone was happy to wait a month just to eat here. He can certainly relate to them now after seeing it with his own eyes. Maybe he should try to take his mother here once in a while.

“It’s this way Mr. Takaba” Akihito glanced in the direction of the voice and caught sight of Asami walking toward him. He had prepared to see him again, or so he thought. The man was undeniably sexy, ridiculously sensual that his entire body began responding with heat, as he crossed the wide stretch of space toward him. He was sure by now he really want this mans genes in his bloodline.

Asami was wearing a tailored suit and golden shirt that fit him with precision and even at a distance he could detect his calm restraint. If Akihito was dress to impress tonight, so is Asami Ryuichi. He felt trapped by his gaze...You can do this Akihito, it’s just business proposal nothing more. Those words flowed through his mind, as Asami got closer. He expelled another breath and forced himself to steady. He refused to give anything away, so he stood there waiting, looking more composed than he actually felt inside. He was here for a reason and knowing that gave the composure needed.

“I hope the drive here was smooth Takaba?”

Akihito smiled as he gave Suoh a fleeting look. “Umm, it was rather entertaining. We had broken several speed limits for the most part and he has a road rage once in a while, but his a very defensive driver.”

“Is that so?” Asami said. “I hope it wasn’t an unpleasant experience for you. Are you ready for dinner?” Asami gestured toward the hidden elevator. “There’s a space tucked away above the restaurant that I normally use when privacy is needed.”

Akihito felt like this was longest elevator ride that he’d ever taken, as he tried looking at everything other than the man next to him.  Although they had spent time together working over Asami’s financial portfolio, their meeting tonight would be different.

“I hope you don’t have food allergy, since I failed to ask you in advance. I noticed you always eat lightly and didn’t really thought about it much” In reality Asami have always watched Takaba monthly. He saw him go to lunch with the other employees once in awhile but most days it was healthy food, fruits and a bottle of water at his desk.

Takaba glanced up at him. He was surprised to know that small information. “No, there’s nothing I can think of that doesn’t agree with me or even allergies.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I personally selected the menu tonight and I was afraid some of them might get you sick.” Asami met his eyes. They were staring deep into his hazel ones.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slides open. Asami held back for him to walk out ahead of him and then he was there again, by his side, leading the way down an elegantly carpeted walkway. They stop at the door.

“I hope you don’t mind if we discuss things over dinner?” Asami was saying while opening the door. Akihito only has one shot on this and he didn’t intend to blow it.

“No, I don’t mind at all Mr. Asami”

They were enjoying the dinner and the atmosphere. Akihito was waiting for the right moment and he didn’t feel like engaging in a nice conversation just because he had to. It was nothing more than a business meeting over dinner, but he needed to make Asami understand and that was his intention.

“When did you decide about your plan, Takaba?” Asami watched as Akihito took a deep breath before raising his eyes from his plate to look at him. He had caught him off guard. It was obvious he hadn’t been expecting his question so soon.

Akihito gathered his nerves. Put his fork down next to his plate. He took the time before answering the question. “I’m not doing it because of wile thoughts. It’s my personal aspiration. You see I’m a menopausal baby. My parents devoted their lives serving others, so they both choose to start the hospital. My grandparents provided the financial support for them and for a while. They equally spent hours of workload. It wasn’t until they decided to have children on their own that my mother discovered she has infertility problem”

“She went trough many safe and effective therapies for overcoming infertility. These treatments significantly improve the chances of becoming pregnant and with luck she did twice, but she also lost the baby twice”

“My parents was devastated my mom went under depression for a while which to them was the darkest days of their married life. My father held on, and had convinced my mom everything will be okay, that they still have each other. In fact they had pretty much dropped the thought of having kids from their mind”

“I was conceived on her pre-menopausal stage that scared them both. She was forty at that time and did her genes determine experiencing her premature menopause. There is much higher risk of fetal problems because of my mom’s age, including developing an infection, embolisms, and hemorrhaging, strokes, and seizures are also at a higher incidence. Risks to the baby can also occur, but she wanted to have me and refused an abortion. She put her life at risk for my sake”

“I was born hermaphrodite. My mom and dad never treated me like a special child and I am fortunate to have them as parents. My grandparents have different train of thoughts though when it came to their only grandchild. They get too overbearing and threatened to withdraw financial support to the hospital. My mom and dad understood why they did what they did. It’s because they long for grandchildren. Both side’s compromise and I was whisked away to states. I was homeschool, and sheltered, but not spoiled”

“About three years ago my father was diagnosed with prostate cancer. Thanks to early detection, surgery hadn’t been needed and there were only short-term side effects. My father’s condition had made me realize two things. They weren’t the invincible pair I always assumed them to be. And although they both appeared to be in great physical shape, nonetheless, they were aging gradually with each passing day.

The other reason was grandchildren, although they’d never mentioned it, my parents longed for a grandchild. I saw it in their eyes each and every time any of their friends talked about their grandchildren, or whenever I visit them at the hospital. I always find them spending time on a regular basis inside the children’s wards”

“I wanted to give them that same happiness that everyone around them has. The same feeling my grandparents experienced when she had me, but I’m not attracted to the opposite sex. I’ve learned earlier on that I’m capable of carrying one and my case is not ordinary. I wanted to become successful first and find the suitable person for my plans. That’s when I decided to approached you Mr. Asami”

 

“Why did you choose me?”

“Like I mentioned to you days ago. Your winsome features are a plus and you’re not whimsical. Traits I want to pass on to my future child. You’re not involved in any scandal. You value your privacy, which is very important to me because of my case. You have more money than me and my family, so I doubt you would blackmail me for knowing the truth”

Asami lifted his hand in the briefest gesture before asking. “I want to hear what were your other options Takaba even the ones you mentioned days ago”

“I have a few in mind if all else fail. I could plan to travel to another country for a sole purpose of a one-night stand and get pregnant. A sperm bank is another option. I could go back in states and have discreet in vitro procedures. The advance technology in states is fairly accurate, but that would be my last resort.”

Asami imagined Takaba engaging in those options and that scene didn’t quite settle well with him. He didn’t like it. He didn’t say anything for a moment. He wanted to drill Takaba with questions, but he also wanted to learn more about his proposal in complete details.

“What makes you think I wanted a child?” Asami assume Takaba was rather comfortable with the conversation, but he had a feeling he really wasn’t. The slight blush on his cheeks tells him the other was afraid of being rejected or the fact that he was revealing the most delicate part of him to a total stranger.

“I notice how your eyes would follow children’s around like my parents did. You adore them in your own way. I watched you with all the potential business gathering you needed my assistance. If I misunderstood and that you already have another plans. I promised this would be the last time we touch base on the topic Mr. Asami”

The idea of having a woman carry his child hadn’t really occurred to Asami. Most women he knew would jump in a heartbeat, but will also use the chance to keep a tight rein of his assets. They are bunch of gold diggers that only cares about their looks and wallet size. In his case majority of the opposite sex population is just that, except for his late fiancée.

“So, in short you wanted my sperm, and if I decide to go along with what you’re proposing. What do I get in return Takaba?” Asami thought about it hard. How he would deliver that sperm to Takaba. He couldn’t help the feeling that shot through him. Every time they meet monthly for assessment, or audit. All he wanted right then was to lay him down on the carpet and muss him up. It was the same since the first time he laid his eyes on him. The urge was strong to storm over to his desk, bend him over on all of the paperwork and spreadsheets, and take him. To lay him out like a buffet before him and gorge himself on Takaba. He fought it with everything in him to deliberately act professional.

“I...I can assure you that the child will be loved and taken care of. I consider myself capable, hardworking and financially secure at this point. I can give him or her the best education and secured future.”

“What about parental rights?” Asami asked. He wants to know where he stands on his child’s life.

“I’m open to that as well. Joint custody, child visitation and even carrying your last name. I’m sure we can agree to arrange the matter accordingly. Although it would be hard for me to explain how he or she has two fathers, but overtime I’m sure my child”

“...I mean our child will understand. I wouldn’t deny you the chance of becoming part of him or her upbringing. You don’t have an obligation to support the child. I can handle that on my own”

Asami absorbs the information given to him by Takaba. Somehow the sentence “our child” has a really nice ring to it. It dawn on him that they have similar personal dilemma, and they can both provide the solution to one another by agreeing to the contract. No attachments. No restrictions. It’s a win-win situation for both of them. Perfect for his lifestyle.

“Does your family know about this?”

“No I haven’t told them anything yet, but I will once I conceived. I would badly need their assistance to carry our child to terms, and his or her safety is my top priority”

“How do you plan on executing this Takaba and when will you be ready to conceive?” Asami asked all this questions while mapping everything inside his head. He had decided before the meeting that he would accept the offer with counter measures of course.

“I’ve been in contact with my private obstetrics, urologist, and gynecologists for a while now. They knew about my plans, but that was all. I trust them. I knew them since I was little. They advice me if I were to go along with it. Next month would be the prime month for me. It has 99.9% success rate. My case can only conceive at the right moment and it’s far in between”

“If you agreed. I would start taking precautions. That means medication and examination to prepare my body for a child. I promise it won’t affect my productivity with your account, but as my terms progress. I would be required to work at home until I deliver the child. I’m hoping to continue in managing your account even after the deed is done, unless you think I can no longer help you”

“I...I really hate to say this, but you’re...” Takaba inhaled a deep sigh and his cheeks blossoms in pinkish hue. “You need to do it with me for four weeks to make it successful”

“You’re absolutely certain that you will get pregnant, and you have no problem sleeping with me for no other reason than making a child?” Asami inwardly said smiling and thinking he was just as certain he would get Takaba pregnant in one month. They are a pair of optimistic minds.

Again his question had caught Takaba off guard. He knew what he would bring behind close door, that was a given. Asami is well verse in pleasing someone in bed seven ways to Sundays. A whole month to do as he pleases with Takaba would be worthed. Asami forced back the thought that suddenly entered his mind about just how great it would be to share a bed with him. Hot sex. Heated Sex. Never-ending Sex. Seven days a week. Twenty-four hours a day if he wanted to. Asami released a soft laugh to himself. There would be little time for talk, eat and even to relax. That image put every nerve ending in his body on overdrive.

Asami at least has ten more days before the end of the month. He can re-arrange his schedule. He can draft his own version of preventive measures and conditions. He is not doing it because he didn’t trust Takaba on the matter, but for his future child to be protected as well in case something happens to him. He can find safe locations to meet and his list keeps on and on.

Takaba blushed even more. Asami watched his lips curve into a confident smile. Deep down the younger man is a bit loss on how to actually handle his torrents of questions.

“No, I don’t have a problem with it.No promises. No complications. Just sex right?” then he fell silent for a moment before asking him back the question.

 “What about you Mr. Asami? Do you mind?”

Asami’s mouth formed into a devilish smile. One thing he likes about Takaba is his guts and disciplines, which was one of the many reasons he was successful at what he does. He wondered if Takaba would like physical discipline. How he would feel draped over his lap, while he spanked him. He bit the inside of his cheek to quell the desire blooming there. It was bordering on ridiculous. He was glad Takaba never realized that he was stalking him even way back. He couldn’t help the given opportunity to challenge the other man a bit in the open.

“How would you know if I’m capable of sleeping with another man? What if we aren’t compatible, or were even attracted to each other? You need a certain chemistry to make it work Takaba. If I were to bump in you somewhere else and were having this discussion I’m quite sure you know I would dismissed you in a heartbeat, but knowing you I had to hear it myself”

“Now prove it Takaba”

“Pardon me. I don’t understand your question Mr. Asami?”

“Prove it to me that were sexually compatible. Convince me that we have the chemistry for it Takaba, or we can both forget we even talk about this if you can’t”

            Asami didn’t blink. He was dying to know what would Akihito do next after his statement. He could tell from the younger man’s present expression that proving what he’d suggested was the last thing he wanted to do. Did Akihito found the idea ludicrous?

Akihito release a low chuckled. “Trust me. Were a good match”

“On what basis are you getting this Takaba?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said on what basis?”

“How do you know were a good match?”

“I don’t remember striking a conversation with you on a personal level except of late, so between you and me. Were a complete strangers to each other aside from work” Asami mouth formed into another sadistic smile.

Takaba is very competitive, and liked challenges. Right now he’s more than willing to provide that challenged. He’s beginning to enjoy the idea of getting under Akihito’s skin. It’s the first weakness he had seen so far since they started working together. He would be breaking rules he’d put in place for specific reasons, rules he’d always enforced when it came to his business relationships, but maybe this one exception won’t be so bad.

“Because I just do sir. “Not that I’m an expert on sexual compatibility or something. I just have a feeling we would click, and besides were both business minded adults. I’m sure we can find a way around it” Akihito said in a very low tone of voice like his losing his confidence.

“If you don’t mind. I’ll be blunt with you since your missing the point Takaba”

“Business minded or not. It has nothing to do in bed behind close door. When you strip someone’s clothes you can’t treat it like your buying shares in stock market”

“There are no rules in sex. No dollar sign. No decimals. No positive or negative signs to point you in the direction you want to invest”

“All you really need is a chemistry. An attraction to everyone involve in the act of copulation. If Asami junior doesn’t stand, then there’s no deal right?”

“I can’t provide you a sperm if I don’t ejaculate” Asami is clearly amused. If Akihito has that pinkish blush before, he’s is beet red now after he gave him the actual facts.

Akihito is not one to forgo an opportunity to prove Asami wrong; he released a long, slow breath. He then tossed his napkin aside, slid his chair back and got to his feet, but before he can move around to where the other was seated. Asami’s cell phone rang and he’d excused himself to take the call in private.

Akihito was given a little time to recover from the military drill he just received. He refused to believe that he had bitten off more than he could chew. He had known from the beginning that Asami was very straightforward, but he didn’t have to put it like that.

At the time he had chosen Asami to father his child, there was no doubt in his mind that he could handle him. What he hadn’t done was take the time to consider all of the possible consequences that comes from it.

Why wasn’t he born with a filter between his brain and his mouth like everybody else he knew?

When he opened up the conversation about having Asami as a donor to his kid. He thought he was well prepared. He’d prepared in advance. Everything. Step by step. It was flawless in his mind, but now he’s starting to doubt his method.

“Sorry about the interference Takaba, now where were we again?”

“What were you planning to do earlier?”

Akihito steadied himself. It’s a do or die situation, and he’s not going to act like a coward. He waited two years for this moment.

“I was just thinking a way to eliminate any doubt in your mind on whether or not were suitable”

“...And what would that be Takaba?”

Akihito lifted his head to look at Asami’s face. They were standing face to face now, and given the man’s height. He had to tip toe to kiss him. One kiss is the same as another right? Mouths connecting. Lips tasting. Tongues playing. How hard could that be?

Akihito tried to reach up on tiptoe, but failed on first attempt.

Asami tried not to laugh or help the situation. He wanted Akihito to make an effort for it. He was surprised when Takaba yanked his tie a little harder than he want to, and muttered the words “sorry” before placing his arms around his neck and brought his mouth to his.

Asami’s heart began beating hard in his chest the moment their lips touched.

He could tell Akihito doesn’t have that much experience by the way he sloppily kisses him. He was sincere enough to try, so he let the younger man explore.

A few minutes more their tongues began mating with an intensity that shook every nerve in his body, he had to fight the urge to break the connection for fear of losing control.

At that moment he wasn’t aware of anything else but the feel of his tongue stroking Takaba’s, the flood of sensations rushing and overpowering him. He was also aware of the fire stirring in his loins and of the way his body was beginning to ache.

The next thing that had hit Asami, even before Akihito reached out to him, was his scent. He had to praise whatever cologne he was wearing. It was light and sensuous. It had an effect that could drive a man to distraction.

 Who is he kidding? He had been blown away the moment Takaba had stepped into his office for the interview.

Takaba slowly pulled back, their lips reluctantly parting; he felt a tremendous sense of loss.

“Is that good enough for you Mr. Asami?” he said slowly, dragging the word out softly as he eased away from his lips. “Did it work?”

He struggled to free his mind, as well as the tight squeeze on certain body parts as he studied him.

He saw Akihito’s lips that had been thoroughly kissed, lips that had to be the sweetest pair that he’d ever tasted, sampled, and devoured.

His response to him was as powerful as any heady whisky he’d ever taken. And from the feverish look in those hazel eyes, he was just as affected by the kiss as he was.

“I must say it’s a good start Takaba Akihito”

            Akihito regained his fractured confidence after that one little stunt. Okay, he had to admit that was sloppy a kiss. He just hopes the other party didn’t mind that small detail since he was freaking out. You don’t have to be an adept person for sex to make a baby right?

At least his client didn’t say he was a lousy kisser right? He should give himself a pat in the shoulder. Maybe he should ask his best friend for advice later on, and get some pointers. Maybe not he can pretty much picture where that conversation is going.

Asami has taken another phone call and was leaning on the wall next to the window. He’s a businessman who works round the clock. He can certainly appreciate that with anybody. He himself will be on that same position if he keeps accepting more clients, but for now his goal is to have the baby first, then he can think about his companies growth later on.

Akihito’s eyes roamed over the man with his ear plastered on the phone, liking the way his muscles filled out the suit he was wearing. There are other things he could appreciate at that moment but decided it would be safer not to think about them right now.

The power was there in his looks, his body, when he walked, talked or just plain stared at you. He was highly intelligent. And although he wasn’t particularly knowledgeable to his personal records, he had no reason to think Asami wasn’t in the best shape to give him a child. The man was as virile as any man could get, and he was just a means to an end.

Akihito can’t expect more than that. Their relationship was strictly professional, and he’d never given him the impression he expected anything else from him. Whenever they met he was courteous and polite.

So, the man made him feels a little giddy and clutch sometimes. It’s only natural right? Asami is a billionaire compare to him who was just starting to stand on his own two feet and being around him is a little intimidating. The gap between their achievements is very wide.

Akihito knew that Asami merely saw him as the owner of a firm his paying a hefty fee for the services he provided and his job was to take all the wealth and make him richer by monitoring his shares and stocks, which wasn’t hard since he is a champion at taking the most of every financial opportunity that crosses his path.

If Asami accept the contract, Akihito will be tied up for a month. He has to relay some task to his employees and he has to expect late phone calls like Asami.

Akihito’s thoughts were interrupted by Asami’s footsteps, and immediately he took a deep breath when more heady sensations coursed through him.

A wicked smile stretched Asami’s lips as he crossed the room to him.

“Is that good or bad news Mr. Asami” Akihito asked with curiosity.

 “I was envisioning you in my mind with a child in your belly.” He finally said in a deep, husky tone. “It may not be that bad, so I’ll accept your offer Takaba, but with conditions on my own”

“O...of course sir, and about the contract and conditions. Would you like me to email it to you or to your lawyer? Akihito said as they walked toward the hidden elevator.

Asami gave Akihito that fleeting look. He looked stunned at his suggestions.

“It’s legitimate I promise. You can email me your conditions as well, since I’m not due to come in your office until end of next month. I’ll be more at ease if we treat this like a business deal by binding a contract”

“You mean you prepared the contract before approaching me Takaba?” Asami contemplated roughly, wondering why he was getting a little irritated at the thought that he was just a means to an end. Takaba didn’t say it, but that’s the impression his getting. In a way that is what exactly what they just agreed on right? But why does it feel like something else is missing. What was it that his expecting Takaba to do?

“I...I was hoping you’d see my point, so I did prepare the draft. I’ll just add the ones we discussed tonight before sending it to you”

“What else did you prepare Takaba?

“Did you do background check on me too?”

“No sir, my minimal knowledge about you should be sufficient enough for this business venture”

Asami was lost in his thoughts for a moment. The younger man was sure with his ability that he could convince him before asking him. How many more surprises does the younger man hide under his sleeve?

“I see”

Asami was back into his business mode “There’re a few business matters I’d want to take care personally before the end of this month. I’m on a tight timetable, so just go ahead and send it to my lawyer. I’ll give him a call later on to explain about the documents. He’ll know what to do from there”

The ride down the elevator was undeniably tense. Akihito suspected that when he mentioned the contract being ready and all. Asami’s demeanor had change. Was his client expecting a verbal agreement for this? He didn’t want to ask although he really wanted to know the reason for it. Asami insisted on dropping him home instead of hailing a cab wanting to be sure his safe. Akihito sat at the other end of the limousine. He hadn’t made any promises about when he would see him again, but that was to be expected.

“You’re stiff as a rod Takaba. You can move a little closer. I don’t bite...much”

“Here is fine Mr. Asami”

“You know you have to get close to me to make that aspiration of yours happen. The way your acting right now I’m starting to think you need a lot more than just a contract and persuasions skills Takaba. I suggest doing some research about intimacy?”

“Would you like me to give you some materials?”

“I’m sure I’m capable of doing my part when the time comes Mr. Asami. I can assure you that much”

“That’s a bold statement” Asami could see Akihito’s expression changed. By his labored breathing, he could tell his comment had hit the mark.

“I don’t understand where this conversation is going”

“You don’t?”

“Really now Takaba”

Are you trying to provoke me to change my mind?” Akihito turns his attention to his client.

“I gave you your proof earlier isn’t it?

“You mean the kissed?”

“Of course that’s what I meant. “I don’t remember you exactly fighting me off if it’s not effective?”

“And I distinctly remember you making a soft moan when the kiss ended Takaba. It made me wonder what other noises you’d make for me.”

“There is nothing about this conversation that is changing my original plan. Is that what you want to hear?” Akihito just lost his patient. His hazel eyes became two shades darker, raked over Asami, flashing with irritation and then something else.

“Not quite, but I think I just saw what I want”

Asami said with a smug smile. He heard Akihito’s harsh intake of breath and his back to his compose mask. He looked proper and wholesome, but not too innocent, though, if the fire that leapt into his eyes at his verbal approach was any indication. 

Takaba Akihito has a wild streak inside him. Waiting to be explored and tapped. To be an effective businessman, one had to see beyond the bravado. His small outburst just made him want him more. He could barely focus on the conversation as he imagined how he would redirect all that emotion if he were to have that outburst next month.

The real Takaba is hiding somewhere deep inside that well pressed suit and he’s more than happy to dig in and find it. It will be one hell of an excavation, but the prize is worthed.

            Akihito unlocks the door to his condo and walks right in mumbling. The sound of the door slamming behind him had echoes inside. He felt a stab of disappointment and anger still coursing through him.

He sat down on his expensive couch courtesy of his mother as a house-warming gift, and started pounding non-stop on the cushion pillow with his two fists. He buried his face afterwards into it, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Was it all a game? If so, he had no intention of losing, but still, it pisses him off to the bone.

“Asshole...bastard...JERK!” still pounding furiously.

He picked up his head to see a shadow towards the room section of the house. His back straightened at the recognition that there’s somebody else around and he is not alone during his outburst.

 “What’s this?”

“I don’t believe it. Takaba Akihito is engaging in childish behavior and profanity?”

“Crap,” he said, “you heard that? Why are you dressed like that anyway Takato? Is today Friday?” Akihito glances around for a calendar.

Takato waive his hand in the air dismissing his question “So, what happened?”

Akihito rolled his eyes. “What makes you think something happened?”

Takato put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge. He gave him an, I don’t believe you look, before heading back towards the room.

Akihito instantly followed behind his best friend and roommate. He begged Takato to moved here from states when he was just starting his business.

He needed all the help he could get, but not anybody will do. It has to be someone he can rely on and trust worthy with confidential information. Takato had a degree in accounting, while Kou specializes in Financial Risk Analyst.

Akihito has double degree, so he also consider himself an Asset Manager slash Asset Analyst. The three of them clicked like a jigsaw puzzle way back in high school all the way to graduation.

They landed a job with the biggest bank in states after they graduate and work tirelessly, until Akihito realized he want a company of his own and came back here in Japan.

 Takato followed him right away not liking the hectic way of life in the big city. He’s more of a freelance person. He always tells Akihito all work and no play makes a man dull.

Kou on the other hand had met someone that captured his heart. A bank District Manager name Edward. He decided to stay and give his love life a shot, so he accepted a two year contract with another financial institution just so he could stay with the man he love.

The only problem is. With Takato having too much time in his hand he decided to cultivate his feminine side as a hobby. He becomes "Otoko-no-ko" every Friday and Saturday night.  

At first he just attends make up classes for men, but then he started cross-dressing and had found groups of Japanese men who have the same hobby as him. He’s actually heterosexual.

He said it gives him great pleasure doing it because he looks different from his daily look and he’s just letting his hair down after working hard.

That’s okay with Akihito since gender boundary is breaking down in Japan these days. More and more generation are embracing these trends, as part of their individuality and freedom, but Akihito can never get used to it.

“Arg!!! You know that man was an arrogant ass tonight of all fucking night Takato”

“Can you believe he told me I have a problem with intimacy?” Akihito storms inside Takato’s room bypassing his friend.

“So something really did happen for you to act like this” Takato stated while he continue his eyeliner application. He heard someone yelling in the living room and was force to stop and check it.

“He has that smug look on his face after saying that, and he offered to give me some materials so that I can study it”

“He makes my blood boil...Ahhh!!!!...I just want to choke him and knock him out of his high horse”

Takato stop what his doing, look Akihito in the mirror, raise one eyebrow and proceeded to apply his waterproof mascara making his fake eyelashes longer than normal.

“Let me guess. You lost your temper and give in to an outburst like the one in the living room? Smooth moves Akihito...very smooth”

Akihito proceeds to give Takato the details of his disaster dinner date with an occasional pause to hand over some make up tools. Takato just nods here and there followed by “uh huh” or “and then” just to let his friend bent out.

 When Akihito mentioned the scene where he was asked to prove his capability to entice the other man. Takato pause his lipstick mid air and turn around to face his friend.

“You did, but I think you forgot to mention a few other things to me. Are we talking about that hot gorgeous guy that owns Sion Dynasty?”

“TAKATO”

“Your not even listening to what I’m saying for the past fifteen minutes”

“Yes, that same smug bastard”

“Who else is there?”

“But you like him,” Takato interjected and move on to his powder brush.

“You like him enough to ask the man to screw your ass, and father your future baby”

Akihito flushed.  “Go ahead. Laugh it up. I deserve it. The guy is a complete ass, but—”

“Uh hmm...that’s what I thought. I rest my case my friend. Your totally hopeless when it comes to that favorite client of yours”

“Stupid, huh?” Akihito said while pouting.

“Nope not stupid. It’s just refreshing to see you like this once in a while just like school days. If that’s your way of loosening stress, I suggest doing it once a week like I do”

“Its good for you. Now will stop pouting and help me put my wig. The boys are on their way to pick me up and I’m not even dress yet thanks to you”

Akihito opens the adjacent walk in closet to get Takato wig. “Which one the long or the short wig?”

“I feel mysterious tonight so the long straight one. Oh, and don’t forget my high heels okay”

Akihito help Takato with his cross-dressing get up and when they were done he was amazed of how beautiful Takato is. His way good looking than real women you can’t tell the difference.

“So where is your destination with the boys tonight Takato?”

Takato smack Akihito in the head with his Japanese folding fan. “I keep telling you when I’m in this get up its Tanya okay... T.A.N.Y.A”

“...And I keep telling you that you can’t smack me in the head all the time. What if you damaged my genius brain and I became dumb?”

Takato turned around before putting his high heels on. “Sometimes I think you’re not far from it my boss”

“All right all set. Aren’t I gorgeous or what?” Takato said while twirling around.

“Yeah, Yeah you look gorgeous drag queen,” Akihito mumbles. Your lucky Kou is not here to laugh at you”

“On contraire my friend. I’m sure he can appreciate the beautiful me, beside he’ll be here soon” Takato abruptly left after that word.

“The boys and I are heading to the usual club in Akihabara district”

“I’ll see you later. Go to sleep, drink a wine and you’ll feel better Akihito”

“Don’t forget to lock the door Takato, and what do you mean by soon?”

“I said Tanya stupid” Akihito heard his friend yelled at the hallway.

Talking to Takato always helps and he loves his friend dearly. Akihito checked his watch. He still has time to call so he pulled out his cell phone and dial his other friend in states.

Kou picked up on the second ring and he announced, “I’m not going to kill anyone for you Aki, however, I can come down there with a rope, club the guy in the head, tie him up in your bed, then feed him Viagra 24-7 just for you”

Akihito laughs at Kou’s introduction. “What the hell are you talking about Kou?”

“What, you just need his dick standing right?”

“That’s all the help I can give you”

‘Aha, you and Takato are talking behind my back”

“I have no idea what your talking about sweet cake”

“Yeah right liar, any way what did Takato means? He said you’d be here soon”

“Oh, so Tanya broke the news already. What a let down. I was hoping to say it first, but yeah”

“Edward and I decided to move in there next month. My contract here is finally ending and I’m beginning to feel how Takato feel”

“So make sure you reserved a room for us in your nice condo okay. You’re okay with that right?”

“Of course stupid. You know I keep telling you to move here long ago, and besides this house have enough room for everyone. Just make sure to take the other end since I don’t want to hear you and your partner” Akihito jokingly stated.

“You wished...Thank you Aki and I missed you guys. I’ll see you next month then. Go get some rest and don’t think about that bastard of yours too much okay” Kou ended the call.

            The noise of Asami’s cell phone got louder after ignoring it for a few minutes. It rang again, but he didn’t reach for it. He knew who it was and his quite sure what its all about. His lawyer Mikhail is not happy with the recent documents he submitted. He can just imagine his face by now. His old friend was just looking out for him and anticipating this is just one of those decisions on impulse. Feilong turned to him, as the ring has gotten worse.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?”  You know he would not stop until he hears your explanation” Feilong pointed out.

“You’re going to give the poor guy high blood pressure because of the stress you always put him through all the time. Cut him some slacks will you”

Feilong has always been calm and professional, even in the toughest of hostile takeovers. Nothing fazed the man. His reliable second in command slash head of security and tactician. Asami dug the phone out of his front pocket and flipped it open. “Asami,” he said with all the impatience he felt at the moment.

“Glad you decided to pick,” Mikhail Arbatov said smoothly, as if he hadn’t called numerous times in the last few days. “Tell me this is a joke?” he was expecting Asami to say the diabolic plan he’d just laid out to him was an impulse again.

Asami had expected as much. He leaned back in his chair and gazed to the side where Feilong is. He had arrived at his head security’s office knowing Mikhail would try to talk him out of what he saw was disaster looming above waiting to happen.

“A famous playboy like you would never understand Mikhail” Asami smiled and stretched out his legs in front of him.

Feilong shook his head, chuckling with a blue tooth stuck to one of his ears. “Just give it up Mikhail it’s a fruitless effort to fight him when his like this. ”

“You’re not helping either pal. Look as your attorney I’m advising you not to do anything harsh.” Mikhail continues.

“...And as somebody who signed your paycheck. I suggest making the document I requested”

“That can easily be done but why do you have to do it like this Ryuichi?”

“Look Mikhail, just make it air tight, sealed and leak proof. I can handle the rest myself and send it back to the number attached to the file will you”

“I give up you stubborn old mule, by the way your acquisition for that hotel we talk about last month is on the final stage. “You need to fly to New York first for board meeting before you fly to the island and seal the deal”

“And when do I need to close the contract for the hotel?”

“The second of next month, after that you have a meeting in Italy, Australia and Europe”

“That is a problem,” Asami answered, “because I have a one month obligation already, and no intention of backing out so just cancel the rest of the meetings.”

“Cancel it yourself for god’s sake. Why don’t you hire a new personal secretary until Kirishima comes back”

“I can’t keep on doing this multi tasking shit of yours all the time,” Mikhail sounded like an overtired child.

“Hey, I did it for a year. It’s your turn this year so don’t complain. I finally have an easy life after that task and I’m planning to enjoy it to the fullest” Feilong chuckled on the line.

“This meetings will benefit you, so stop installing it Ryuichi” Mikhail’s voice revealed his growing frustration. “If you’re so determined with this baby making process of yours, then just haul the person with you and get it over and done with. I’ll send the papers back tonight”

Asami cant help but smile, now that’s an idea that hadn’t cross his mind.

“Since you two are lounging around your ass there in Hong Kong, at least go to Malaysia and attend the opening ceremony of the new resort in person. My hands are tied here and I can’t keep up with all this, you two hear me?”

“Now, get ready and head for the airport. Your plane is fueling up at Chek Lap Kok as we speak.”  Mikhail disconnected the line.

Feilong shrug his shoulders, while Asami smiles. “That why I don’t want to hire another secretary”

“So you’re taunting him”

“To my hearts content my friend”

Asami addressed Feilong again while he stood “I guess will be flying to Malaysia in a little over an hour. Have a passport ready for Takaba Akihito waiting in Kuala Lumpur along with the paperwork for all this meetings”

“Have Suoh buy all the things Akihito need and send it to all my residences. He’ll know what I’m talking about.

Feilong dialed some numbers and bark his order. “It’s done”

“I can’t wait to meet this person.” Asami shot Feilong a surprised look.

“Why is that?”

“Clearly he has caught your attention. Enough to fly him around the world and share you privacy to him.” “Your mistaken, his proposal has. There’s nothing more other than a business arrangement.” 

“And you’re certain that’s all there is to it?”

“I want him underneath me moaning in pleasure,” Asami said honestly.

“And after that?” “There’s nothing after that.” “Whatever you say my friend. Whatever you say” Feilong patted Asami on the shoulder and get ready for the flight.

 

            Akihito hasn’t heard anything from Asami for ten days and he was starting to worry. Did his client change his mind and didn’t bother to even tell him? Tomorrow is the beginning of the month they had agreed on. Everything is not working according to his plan, and it’s becoming harder and harder to predict his clients movements. Akihito began to pace around biting his nails when his cellphone vibrated on his pocket jostling his deep thoughts.

It’s a number he didn’t know, but still he decided to pick it up.

“H...hello?”

“A limo will pick you up at your house tomorrow morning. Wear something nice and be ready.”

“Excuse me? Who the fuck are you anyway?” the reception was a little static and he didn’t recognize the person on the other line.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk...I didn’t know you have it in you Takaba?”

“M...Mr. Asami?”

“I’m sorry sir I didn’t recognize your number. My apology” Akihito muttered with a gasp. “Is there something I can help you Mr. Asami?”

“As a matter of fact there is Takaba. There’s a buy out I’m closing and I want you to look at it personally. I want your honest opinion weather or not it’s profitable for me. Are you free to do it?”

“Yes I’m free sir. I’m not accepting clients at the moment because of—“

Without waiting for a response Asami finish his sentence “Because of that deal with me right?”

“Don’t worry I haven’t changed my mind, but this is business and I need the report, so make sure your ready for departure first thing in the morning Takaba”

“Yes Mr. Asami. Where do I check the information of the buy out?”

“You’ll know the details tomorrow and goodnight Takaba”

Akihito heard the click of the other line. He had more questions, but it’s pointless now. He hadn’t received the documents they agreed on. Still it’s his client that’s asking him for his opinion, and as his asset analyst it’s his job to oversee the situation.

The limo was at his house the next morning. He packs a small overnight bag and told Takato what happened. He also provided him to call no matter what if needed. Suoh opened the door for him and they headed to the airport. It’s probably going to take place in another city, which is typical routine with his busy clients. He boarded the private jet plane owned by Asami. He was the only occupant inside. Akihito is familiar with the Sion’s property since it was included inside his client’s portfolio. When the plane took off he decided to ask Suoh where they are heading.

“How long is this flight Suoh?”

“A bit longer Mr. Takaba” Suoh answered while giving him a bottle of water.

“Where is our destination? Do you think we can stop for souvenirs on the way? I wanted to buy something for my friend before coming back tomorrow” Suoh was quite that caught Akihito’s attention. The butler was looking at him like he lost his mind.

“I don’t think were coming back soon Mr. Takaba”

“What do you mean?

“This is just an overnight stay, so why are we not coming back soon?”

“Where are we going anyway?”

“Our destination is Hawaii Mr. Takaba”

Akihito blinks simultaneously. Did he just hear the man correctly?

 **“HAWAII”** Akihito stated almost shouting while they cruise the long stretch of the Pacific Ocean.

            After flying for eight hours and twenty-eight minutes Akihito finally landed on Honolulu International Airport. He couldn’t sleep a wink on the plane during the duration of the flight. He still can’t believe he’s 3,980 miles away from home to Japan. The first thing Akihito did was pushing the call back to Asami’s phone number, but it wasn’t connecting. He keep telling himself that this is a business meeting to not lose his temper. He has no problem flying even to Africa, but at least an advance notice should be done as a common courtesy.

Akihito shrugged. “Billionaire people are weird” as he proceed to the immigration hall. Akihito stops on track a couple of feet away from the immigration booth. It dawn on him that he didn’t have his passport. He started to sweat buckets of cold water.

Shit. What now?

The last thing he wants is to be detained in the immigration as illegal entry. He has a Texas driver license, but was left behind in Japan. This is all happening because of that bastard not telling him of his grand plan. He thought about his situation and his options. He could call Kou or his grandma just in case, but his family doesn’t know why his ass in in Hawaii. There’s a group of airport police coming his way and Akihito sweats a lot more than buckets this time. This is it. After all that shit this is where it ends.

“Excuse me sir. Do you need assistance?”

“No, not really” His response raises a suspicion and the officers looked at each other.

“May I please see your itinerary ticket and your passport?”

Akihito didn’t respond. Not like he has itinerary or passport to begin with. The officers are calling for back up now from his lack of response, and Akihito was nearing the end of his rope when Suoh appear next to him.

“Takaba-sama, you forgot your passport and your ticket from the private jet sir” handing him the documents. Akihito wanted to jump for joy and hug the butler for saving him. He swore Suoh is in the running to be his next best friend. The man knew how to interject at the right moment and the right time. No wonder his employed by the bastard. That’s it. Starting today that’s his nickname. Bastard!

The word private jet made the officers relax. Clearly in the officers mind his somebody important to own a jet. At least the bastard has some merit usable to his disposal. They checked out clean and Akihito was ready to hail a cab, until Suoh stop his waiving hand.

“Mr. Takaba your ride to the hotel is this way sir” pointing out to a black BMW just ahead of them. Akihito is not about to argue with Suoh after that little escapade with the immigration. Akihito was taken to a private bungalow resort that sits in splendid isolation at the top of a cliff with commanding views of Molokai beach Island.

“Welcome to the island of Hawaii, Mr. Takaba.”

“Thank you,” Takaba said as he smiled at the perky receptionist.

“An attendant will escort you to your room, Mr. Takaba and please don’t hesitate to call the front desk if you need anything.” as the receptionist handed him a passkey.

Suoh advice him that he will be occupying a separate villa meant for VIP guest only. After he was situated and deposited to his very own tucked away paradise. The butler lefts with the instruction that Asami will be arriving from New York that night, and that his lunch and dinner will be deliver to his adjacent private dining space. He was free to do whatever he wants for the rest of the day. Akihito decided to explore. There’s no reason to waste such a rare occasion on a paradise like this. He had removed his shoes and socks and actually liked the feel of the sand beneath his feet. He continued walking down the long stretch of beach. The sugar-white sand gave way to a clear blue-green sea and the scent of the ocean filled his nostrils.

He couldn’t remember ever taking the time to do something so relaxing since graduation. He was so focused on cultivating his very own small empire that he had forgotten the small things in life that can make him happy. The beach is simply gorgeous. The vine that grows on the bay's shoreline, and with meticulous landscaping creates a lavish backdrop to this paradise. The villa has feature one Polynesian style cottage with bamboo canopy beds. It was spacious enough to fit a hammock, a table, and two gorgeous rattan chair furnishing.

There was another spot carefully hidden around elegant tropical flowers and trees. Akihito walks closer to see a huge Jacuzzi and private Spa that features a variety of spa treatments, including baths and scrubs drawn from local ingredients like Hawaiian macadamia nuts, coconut milk and cream, and pineapple. It really is paradise in the middle of Pacific Ocean. He could live here forever.

Time flies when you’re enjoying yourself. Akihito’s dinner was delivered on time as to be expected with an exclusive place like this. He fixed his plate and decided to eat at the cottage area sitting on the hammock while watching the sunset.

The sky turned to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars. A splash of color comes to life from oranges, pearly pinks, and vibrant purples. It’s like an illusion when he looks at the ocean. It project the sun is either above the horizon or below it.

He enjoys the scenery so much that he can barely keep his eyes open. He was worn out and had let the relaxing ambiance lulled him to sleep on top of the hammock itself.

            Asami arrived at the villa after a long flight from New York. Suoh met him at the lobby and had reported that Takaba is located at the presidential Villa he had reserved. The first thing Asami thought when he entered his room was finding Akihito.

Was he in the villa waiting for him? He didn’t want to miss the first day of thier agreement and wrap things up in New York to be here. Not that Akihito will ever know that. Asami knew a lot of their activities for the next month were prearranged, but then a lot of them weren’t.

They will be spending a lot of private time together, preferably in their suite, in bed pro- creating. He definitely didn’t have a problem with that. In fact he was looking forward to it.

He was half expecting Akihito lying on the larger than king size bed that was swathed in snow-white bedcoverings and huge fluffy pillows, but instead he found the younger man sleeping on the hammock.

He swallowed hard, knowing what the days ahead entailed. Immediately Asami’s gazes locked to Akihito’s pink lips. He was rendered momentarily speechless by how quickly blood shot from his head straight to his groin. His mouth suddenly felt dry and every muscle in his body, some more so than others, felt hard as a rock. Asami’s eyes roam down from his face to Akihito’s well-defined features. The younger man truly is beautiful. There was an inborn sensuality about him that had been hidden behind his business suits. The business suits represented his profession. The clothing he had on now showed his perfection, especially his porcelain slender waist and legs. He wanted to strip them both right there and then. Take him hard underneath the clear night sky being watch by the stars. Asami He sucked in a deep breath when he saw where his thoughts were headed.

He closed his eyes shut as he tried to maintain his control, but found himself losing it and quickly recalled how long it had been since he’d been this excited for a bed partner, and decided it had been way too long. He would have his way with Akihito soon, but not yet. He like watching Akihito’s reactions, the fire inside his eyes he carefully hid. He wanted that same reaction in bed.

Hot

Explosive, and he is determined to get it no matter what.

            Akihito woke up from the calm splashing of ocean wave, and felt a little chill crept to his skin. He checked his watch. By his calculations Asami should have arrived on the island hours ago and he’s mostly right staring at the warm blanket drape on his torso. It’s 3:00 o’clock early morning.

Was he that tired to have taken sleep instead of a nap?

Akihito let his gaze wonder inside the villa. The lights were on coming from the bedroom. It made his stomach fluttered.

He suddenly began to feel hot and on edge. Maybe the quite and serene nature had something to do with it, but then he thought it was more than that. It was the anticipated arrival of one particular man he hasn’t seen in eleven days.

Akihito opened the door and stepped inside the exact moment Asami was walking towards the bathroom for a shower.

Immediately their gazes locked.

Asami stared at him for a moment longer, in a way that got to him, making him fidgety, as his gaze traveled up and down his body.

His client is stark naked with only a towel hiding his sensitive body parts.

Akihito tried not to focus on his naked chest and finding it hard not to do so, especially where fine hair forming an arrow downward, even lower toward his cock.

“Takaba”

He shifted his gaze from his chest to his eyes.

“Yes?” he’d been caught staring, so obvious and with intensity. 

“Mr. Asami” Akihito spoken the other’s name in a soft tone breaking the trance he’s in.

“I take that you like what you see, Takaba Akihito.” Asami said as a teasing smile touched his lips.

“Would you like to take a shower with me then?”

Akihito cleared his throat to swallow the lump that had formed there.

“I can wait until later, after you’re done sir”

Asami looked amused at his statement.

“And may I ask why?”

“Are you scared of me Takaba?”

His client gave him a smile that intensified that ache in his body.

“You don’t think we can share a shower without you touching me Takaba?”

“I’ll wait outside for you to finish Mr. Asami, and then I’ll take my shower,” Akihito said, heading for the door. His running away, but he knew he couldn’t go anywhere. He was the one who initiated it.

“You know Takaba, you’re going to have to drop the formality whenever were alone like this, and I suggest you starts tonight”

“I have something for you inside that box”

“Open it”

From the look on Takaba’s face Asami could tell his suggestion surprised him.

“Do I have to?” It was then Akihito realized he hadn’t answered his question. He pulled in a rather shaky sigh and started with the box.

Asami smiled. “Go on, open it.”

Akihito was flustered once he realized the contents of the package. It was full of exotic foods ideas and aphrodisiac laden drinks powder.

Asami stood beside the sofa next to him.

His hair was loose and his feet were braced apart, again making Akihito conscious of how good-looking creature he was, and what a fine physique he had.

He was in great shape and he would bet every dollar in his possession that his client’s stamina is the same.

“What’s this?” Akihito asked, picking up a smaller gift bag with a shaky hand.

“It’s yours, so go on and take a look inside Akihito”

Asami calling him on first name basis made his hand shakes even more. The first thing Akihito pulled out was a book. It’s titled “Sexual Positions for Conceiving a Baby.” Asami took the book from his hand and started to flip through the pages and looked back up at Akihito.

“There are even pictures. Umm, interesting. I should send the author my thanks for this creation”

Asami then take the lead reaching out for more stuff hidden inside the gift bag. He then pulled out several jars of what looked like creams and other items.

“Nice assortment of flavored creams, several bottles of assorted lickable lotion and erection gel. I’m impressed. They all have aphrodisiacs mix in it”

Asami then faces Takaba again and said, “Make sure to use all this Akihito, and you can’t waste a drop. I have it especially delivered here from Hong Kong and I intend for you to use it”

“Don’t worry I ordered enough supply for a whole month”

“We are together for that reason right?”

“To make a baby, and I’m just giving you extra materials for that purpose”

“You know what they say, variety makes a lot of difference”

Takaba’s gaze automatically shifted to Asami’s crotch. He was staring at it, but at the moment he couldn’t help himself, imagining... It was too late when he realized what Asami meant by his comment.

The man was planning to have him do all the work for this agreement. He was crimson red even more than before at the thought, and averted his eyes from Asami’s.

“I can’t wait for you to show me the art of seduction Takaba Akihito” Asami smirk before he padded towards the shower.

            Akihito expelled a sigh after hearing the sound of the shower going. He then began pacing the room, needing to do something, anything to keep his mind from reeling down the drain. The ache returned to his body. The same ache he had felt when he initiated the kiss that night in the restaurant. Just picturing Asami standing naked in the shower under a spray of water is unbearable. He’d gotten a glimpse of his chest, more than a glimpse actually. He was staring. Hard. 

He needed to relax. Calm his nerves and he dropped down on the sofa. His eyes travel around the room and had stop on one spot. The book, and then out of curiosity, he picked up the book Asami had pulled out of the gift bag earlier. His eyes widened at each page. He hadn’t known there were so many positions to use for coupling. It said the best position to conceive was man on top. Well his a man too, so who’s on top then?

Akihito stood up and tossed the book on the table, he’d seen enough for now. After Asami finished his shower, he would take his, and then what? Akihito’s brain can’t function on what to do. Okay, so far he has a situation, and he has the tools, but how the fuck is he going to resolve the problem? Are they going to start having sex tonight? And where the hell is the contract anyway. He sent it with his signature after the revision, but he didn’t heard anything from Asami’s lawyer. Akihito keeps reminding himself to ask later on about it, and he’s currently here to look at the buy out status.

The hot shower Asami had taken in the bathroom had been invigorating and brief. As he reaches for the towel, he fought off teenage-like excitement. His blood surged each time he wondered what Akihito was doing, about every ten seconds or so. Was he still flustered and lost? Would he stay inside the room and wait for him, or run outside while he was freshening up? The uncertainty was a novel and somewhat pleasant, and unpleasant experience for him. He ran an impatient comb of his hand through his hair. He carefully wrap one towel on his waist and another on top of his head, and forced himself to walk calmly rather than bolt back outside the shower to check if he was still there.

Tonight was not about rushing. No, he intended to savor every moment and every inch of his blushing bride like Akihito. Asami knew he was very attractive, and knowing his appearance was doing a number on the younger man. He is fixed on using that to his advantage. And he liked it. A lot.

Akihito was pacing around biting his nail nervously. He looked up to where Asami is, and for a moment. Akihito appeared to reconsider his decision to stay inside the room, but held his ground as Asami came to a deliberately close stop in good distance. The space separating them was enough for Akihito’s scent to travel on Asami’s side. Akihito’s hazel eyes widened and darkened, exactly as he had predicted they would. It was probably nothing more than the thrill of a good chase that had Asami feeling alive for the first time in a long time.

“Its all yours, Takaba”

Akihito didn’t move from the spot.“ Aren’t you going to take your shower now...or do you prefer we get into something else, perhaps burn the sheet of the bed?”

Akihito’s eyes went back and fort from Asami, the bed, and the bathroom. Was he trying to calculate what to do? He can read him like a book. Asami sidestepped away from the bathroom doorway. “Go ahead. I’ll behave, although I know that’s not what you want isn’t it Akihito?”

Akihito met his gaze and Asami’s heart began thudding hard with that desperate look in the younger man’s eyes. Akihito tilted his head at an angle that got Asami’s attention, because it made him see just what a beautiful neckline he had. Slender neck. Light soft skin, and scrumptious. He would enjoy placing passion marks on that very spot.

The younger man is hesitating, but his eyes lingers more on his body, following the droplets of water that’s trickling down from his wet hair. “Do you want it Akihito?” he asked, feeling a sizzle low in his belly. “Do you want to touch me? Explore me with your hands?”

“You can. You can have your way with me. I won’t stop you” Asami gave Akihito the most seductive smile he could muster. “One of the perks you have for this month is for you to try just about anything to me”

“What about you Akihito? How far will you go for me?” Asami asked with a teasing smile on his face. Challenging the younger man.

Akihito groaned and looked straight at him defiantly. Fire flashed in those hazel eyes. “I’m not sure I like you” Akihito retorted.

A stab of excitement shot through Asami. “I’m not sure you have to, but you really need to take your shower. You still looked tired from your flight.”

At the mention of flight Akihito remembered what he had to go through. The sudden call, the long hours he had to seat on the plane. The immigration. And the documents that appeared out of nowhere. Akihito’s is starting to lose his patience again. “Do people always do what you tell them to?”

“Usually,” Asami answered with an unrepentant, wide grin.

Akihito cocked his head. “You’re not accustomed to people speaking back to you isn’t it? If you’re trying to intimidate me, you got something else coming your way because it won’t work on me. Do you hear me?”

Asami felt his balls thicken at that. His testosterone level was so high that he wouldn’t be surprised if he were to impregnate Akihito with twins. Those words affected him like a devils advocate, provoking his libido to rise, and instead of answering Akihito; he crossed the room to him, dropping the towel at his waist in the process. His erection was standing proud and when he stood directly in front of the younger man, he reached out and cupped the back of his neck in lightning speed and guide Akihito’s mouth to meet his.

The moment their lips touched he felt it. Passion so thick you could lap it up. Spread it about. Get smothered by it. He had discovered over the past few days, ever since Akihito had placed his proposal into his lap and he had accepted, that he desired him to the point of madness. And this was the result. Akihito fought at first. He was caught by surprise. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, far from it. There was hunger, greed and desperation enough to make him want to jump in the ocean just to cool off. A cold shower just wouldn’t work off the heat.

He deepened the kiss, coaxing the other to open up, and when he went past his moist lips and inserted his tongue inside his mouth, he knew he had been anticipating this very moment ever since the night they had dined together days ago.

He heard Akihito groan low in his throat. Felt him melt under his ministrations, and Asami knew if he pushed hard enough they would be fucking right here, possibly on the floor, which wasn’t where he wanted his son or daughter to be conceived. He knew Akihito could feel how aroused he was from the way his body was pressed against him. He wanted him to feel it. Get used to it. Anticipate it every time thier eyes met. He wants to shutter Akihito’s control and have him come to Asami in his own terms. He wanted more of those reactions that keep Asami on edge, swimming in lust. Drowning in heat.

What Asami really want was for Akihito to touch him. Ride him hard with all the passion inside him. He really did need to slow down, he thought, as he continued to lap him up. He would take things extra slow the next time around. But now this seemed appropriate. This is what he wanted. He was struck by the enormity of just how much passion one single kiss can throw him off his mind.

It wasn’t easy, but he finally gained control and pulled back. Akihito gasped for breath the moment their mouths separated. After pulling air into his own lungs he leaned back close to him, lowered his head close to his ear and whispered in a deep, husky tone. “That’s a payment for the shower Akihito, and for the record. This is the last time I plan on taking one alone, while we’re together for a month”

            “I really don’t like you” Akihito uttered with shaky voice. He was starting to think if he had made the right decision on choosing this particular client, however deep down inside, Akihito knew only one man who met his criteria, and that is the same man standing in front of him. Akihito was very selective, so he had to make the unbearable situation tolerable. He had no intention of budging up even an inch. If Asami thought he’d won and scared him off, he’d grossly underestimated the lengths he’d go for something he wanted.

“I know you do, but it’s a little too late for that Akihito. I have the contract with me as we speak. It’s both signed by you and me, so you know what it means right? Were officially open for business, now you still haven’t answer my question” Asami moved closer until his body loomed over his. “How far would you go to achieve your goal?”

Akihito think for a moment before answering, “I’m willing to go an extra miles for it. You should know that of all the people. No one in thier right mind would do what I did isn’t it? And also, for the record I’m starting to think you’re one domineering jerk in person” Akihito struggled very hard to restrain the cascade of unpleasant words that threatened to flow from his lips.

“Is that so” was all Asami said while he stared at him, a change came over his face, his bemusement giving way to fascination, the golden eyes sparkling with a devilish amusement that made his nerves twitch uncomfortably. Asami didn’t say anything for a moment; he just continued to look at Akihito, especially his mouth. And the more he stared the more his lips itched for him to taste them.

“No offense Mr. Asami it’s just my personal opinion of you, and not your professional side. As a matter of fact, I admire your dedication to your business and your ability, and I wish for you to stop this nonsense with an agreeable solution”Akihito took a deep breath and spoke rapidly, driven by something close to desperation rather than the good sense he had always prided himself on.

Asami chuckled to Akihito’s surprised. “It’s been a long time since I was surprised by anything. Now, I believe that I understand your dilemma quite well, and I will indeed provide an agreeable solution. Tell me this Akihito...do you have any preferences as to how were going to fuck? Any particular likes, dislikes, or you want me to take the lead”

“I really don’t care how we do it, as long as it’s done” Akihito said, filled with equal parts of relief and terror, and a terrible suspicion that he was making the greatest mistake of his life by saying that.

“You’re word is duly noted, and now that we’ve establish that. Let’s start our business. I want you to give me a blow job right now Akihito”

Asami continued, “I’m sure you’ve heard the concept of christening a brand new house. Making sure you’ve fucked in every possible corner. This will be our version of christening. For a whole month you’re not allowed to say no, on anything I want in bed or out of it. I’ll give you a child and you’ll give me what I want. I’ll reward you with every effort you take, and extra mile you do. If were going to do this we might as well enjoy it right? I’ll promise not to do anything to hurt you”

“I really fucking hate you” Akihito said in desperation. The thought of being subjected to do one’s bidding was unreasonable. What’s worst was that Akihito is ashamed by his secret response to Asami; the hot and cold chills that chased through his body, the burning color that rose to the crests of his cheeks.

“Would you like to do it here standing or the bed master Asami?” That earned him another hot stare from Asami.

Although the invitation had been offered with purest sarcasm, Asami accepted with a quick grin. “The bed” he drew a flashing grin, as he raised his hands to grab Akihito on his wrist. The flash of even white teeth, the unexpected dazzle of his smile, caused a strange sensation to creep over Akihito.

Asami sat at the edge of the bed and tugged Akihito to kneel down. He took a deep breath and relaxed; studying the younger man’s face while he spread his long legs wide open. “You can start any day now Akihito. I didn’t take it out for breath of fresh air” A smile tugged at one side of his mouth.

“You don’t leave much open for discussion, do you? Are you this decided in all your bed partners?” Akihito reluctantly said. He really is trying not to stare at the man’s package. It’s the biggest one there is. Proud, hard, and throbbing with its angry veins that looks like it going to pop any minute.

“Get on your knees,” Asami rasped. “I want to watch you while you’re sucking me Akihito.”

What he meant was he wanted to feel those pink plump lips around his cock. Akihito’s wet mouth sucking him deep. He was ready to explode just thinking about it.

Akihito’s eyes darkened, but he moved closer between his legs. Asami guided Akihito’s hands to touch him. Akihito tensed, unsure of how to answer the searing heat coming from his cock. Asami hissed between his teeth. His jaw clench tightly. He was right about Akihito. He’s a novice when it comes to this. His expression is a mixture of fear and awe.

Asami reaches out for the lickable lotion laden with aphrodisiac. “Use this,” he offered.

 At first Akihito was hesitant, but then he started pouring the liquid on his upward palm, then he smooth it to the surface of his cock. It was cold and hot at the same time. When it was evenly spread to his length. It was time for some action.

“Lick it Akihito” Asami put one hand behind Akihito’s neck, and pulled his head up far enough that he could slide his cock into his mouth in a slow movement. Akihito’s eyes dilated knowing the substance was spike, but his eager as much, to do as he pleases.

“That’s it. Take it all in.”

Akihito hastily complied. Saliva started to drip at the corner of his mouth. He swallowed once, twice. A quivering sensation began in his stomach as soon as he did. The aphrodisiac was potent. Heating him from the inside.

“Flicked your tongue out and swirled it around the head” Asami instructed. It felt good just watching the boy follow his command, much less running his tongue all over the most sensitive spot of his body.

“Just like that Akihito, suck it slowly, feel it glide in your lips. Stab the tip of your tongue into the slit, that’s it...shhh...your doing great”

Akihito flinched and groaned then moved forward, seeking more of his cock into his mouth. The potion had started working. Akihito was starting to sweat, Beads of fine sheen across his flush face.

“Now stick your tongue and run it from the base all the way to the tip” Asami watched tentatively while grabbing Akihito’s hair. He could see his restraint erection under his pants. He’s breathing heavily, an indication that the act is arousing him as well.

“Start over by covering your teeth with your lips, and then taking as much as you can inside your mouth in one swift movement all the way to the base”

Akihito complied with his eyes fluttering. Lust and desire making him gasp. The small sucking noise he makes is so titillating.

“Find the line that runs up, it's a tiny ridge with darker color. Check where its starts on the underside of my testicles, and that's where you starts the long lick up continuously, and very slowly right to the tip of my cock”.

“That’s it. Repeat the process over and over alternating between licks, sucking, up and down. Massage my testicles Akihito. Do this until I come, then you’ll have your reward”

Akihito’s body has taken over long ago. The heat cursing through his veins rear its head. His vision blurred from lust. He wanted to touch himself, but he can’t let go of the hard cock between his mouths, he like the feel of it. He can hear Asami giving him step-by-step command, but he no longer care, all he knew was the sound of his voice and the words that comes with it.

He delighted in the contrast of soft, smooth skin and iron hardness. He tasted exotic, musky all masculine, like he smelled. Silky fluid spilled on his tongue as he surged to the back of his throat. He wanted more. He wanted to make Asami come. Make him as wild for him as he felt.

Soft sucking noises filled the bedroom. They sounded erotic to his ears and spurred him into excitement. He drew him in, and then slid his mouth back down the length of him until the tip rested against his tongue.

“That’s it Akihito just like that,” he said hoarsely.

Akihito smiled. He feltlike a temptress. Gloried in it. He let Asami’s cock fall from his mouth and ran his tongue down the underside, following the thick veins down to his balls as instructed. He sucked one in his mouth, loving the way his entire body tightened. He lavished attention on the other, sucking and laving with his tongue.

Asami felt it. Every muscle in his body tightened and clenched. “I’m almost there Akihito. I want you to swallow it,” he growled in his ear. His hands gripped Akihito’s hair tighter, his fingers digging into his scalp. Asami took control and began a slow in and out motion, gentle, deep.

Akihito gagged slightly as his hand gripped his neck tighter and he surged forward again. The wet sounds of his sucking is hard to resist and driving him insane. He fisted his cock in his other hand and forced himself deeper.

“I’m coming Akihito, get ready.” as hot liquid filled his mouth, jetted against the back of his throat and spilled down his chin. Akihito swallowed as fast as he could but it kept coming. He thrust one more time and held it deep, holding Akihito against him as he finished in the back of his throat.

When Asami was done it was time to reward Akihito. With a quick, hard jerk he pulled Akihito up into his arms and kiss him hard, tasting himself in those kissable lips. He pulled him closer by his belt and began to undo it. “Your turn,” he said huskily, a telltale sexual smile spreading across his face. Thoroughly enjoying his reaction, he slid Akihito’s pants and boxers down his legs with a deliberately slow pace, enjoying his shiver of pleasure.

His heightened interest was obvious in his eyes and the way he instantly got rock hard within his eager hands. Asami didn’t break the kiss; instead he intensified it while he caresses Akihito’s sack. He mimics the action he instructed with the veins tracing it with his fingertips, while his tongued copied the act of fucking. Akihito legs buckled. He grips his hand tighter around his waist.

Asami started slow strokes while he nipped Akihito’s bottom lip. He presses a thump over the slit and sucked Akihito’s tongued. He swallowed all his moans and panting. He didn’t let go as he strokes faster.  He kissed and sucked in between rubs and strokes until Akihito was very nearly out of his mind with pleasure. Several torturous minutes, he felt his muscles tighten; arms clench him in an unwavering grip. Akihito’s thighs began to quiver uncontrollably eliciting his own torrid release. Asami felt the full impact of Akihito’s orgasm in every part of his body before the younger man became limb in his arms.

            The deal in Hawaii was apparently done while he was sleeping, and Akihito woke up inside the plane thirty-five thousand feet above the ground.

Destination, he has no idea. It was 5:30 early morning by the time they went to sleep after that blowjob. Did Asami go to work after that? Akihito thought, and, sadly, he probably wasn’t all that far off the mark considering thier current situation. It seems his client is a workaholic machine, able to work with or without any sleep at all.

Akihito took slow, deep breaths to manage his nerves. He was used to managing a certain amount of anxiety when dealing with clients sometimes. He tended to be an anxious person, though he hid it well. He’s just wasn’t used to this type of nervous tension, or this much of it. And the cause of it today was seating in front of him. Two of them to be exact and he’s being dissected left and right. He was doing fine earlier averting his eyes outside and the galley of the plane, until he looked up from the ground and into the vibrant deep brown eyes of a man he doesn’t know. Another pair of eyes is watching him with golden irises. Mr. Asami.

It seemed to be his habit on watching Akihito intently. His lean, elegant figure was lounging in the black leather seat. Was it his intent stare that unnerved him so badly? Probably. That intent gaze seemed to hold him strangely captivated. It could also have something to do with the fact that he was the most attractive person Akihito knew, and after what happened last night. He knew what’s inside that three-piece suit his wearing. It was not one feature in particular that made him stand out from the rest, though all of him seemed flawless. Akihito knew better. Asami’s side the world doesn’t knew. A jerk, but that’s okay. Not like his planning on living with the man. Just for a month and this will all be over and done with. 

The other man was also model material with long silky black hair. His eyes fixated on Akihito, and they were so damn piercing…he felt as though he knew things about him with just a look, things he couldn’t possibly know. As Akihito stared back at him, frozen in place, the man smiled at him, his expression almost affectionate. His mouth looked so soft, pretty even, framing his straight white teeth. Even his nose was perfect, straight and appealing. Akihito ponders of his relation with his client. And why the hell are they staring at him like a piece of meat?

They were talking in different language he recognized as Mandarin. Akihito let out a relaxed breath. They hadn’t yet figured out the fact that he also spoke Mandarin, not as fluently as they did but enough to get by. In fact he spoke several different languages, thanks to all those self-studies he’d taken while staying at his grandparents house. The study room was filled with books from around the globe it’s a gold mine for his young curios mind.

“Come here for a minute, Akihito.” Asami called to him patting the seat to his side. The leather chairs are design to fulfill its purpose. Meeting, or conference while flying somewhere, It can accommodate up to six person in curb U shape.

He swallowed deeply as he met his gaze. Emotions swirled within him at the need that Asami wasn’t trying to hide in his eyes to be intimate with him. “Why?” he asked, barely able to get the single word out.

“Because I want you over here with me right now. Remember our agreement.”

Akihito heard the tenseness in his voice and for a long, endless moment, he didn’t say anything, and then, “Is it necessary?”

“Trust me Akihito. It is” Carefully, he looked from Akihito’s eyes to his mouth.

The moment Akihito moved to the other side. The longhaired man stood up and padded towards the cockpit. He heard the door clicked. He straightened and stared at Asami. There was so much craving on his golden eyes that made him feel helpless. Akihito felt the huge tension throbbing between them.

The promise of so much raw sex coursed in the room. Asami’s hand slowly lifted. And then he leaned toward him, and kissed his throat. “I think you should know that I want you Akihito”

Akihito gasped as his lips feathered the skin; the feather light caress of Asami’s mouth sent such desire through him. The pulse in his sex exploded with urgency at his declaration. Asami’s behavior is not the same as last night, so is his kisses. Akihito saw the heat in his eyes, felt the lust and craving in them. And what was so amazing was that he craved him just as much. Automatically, Akihito angled his head to get more of the pleasure.

“I want you Akihito right here, right now on this plane” Asami whispered erotically on his neck running his smoldering tongue up to his jawline.

Akihito opened his mouth to say something and that’s when Asami moved to his mouth and he inserted his tongue inside. At that moment he forgot about everything else except what his mouth was doing to his. The fact that they are not alone on the plane doesn’t matter to him anymore. All he could do was nod in agreement.

Asami hoisted him up to his arms, and walks towards the small cabin at the back area. He knew the plane has a sleeping facility. He wouldn’t be a billionaire if such commodity doesn’t exist.His cock was a throbbing, demanding being at this point. Would the older man go all the way, or just the casual teasing and blowjob? As if sensing where his mind is going, Asami lowered him down the soft bed.

“We are going all the way Akihito. You’ve become more receptive to get pregnant and I intent to make you one” Asami explained.

His eyes widened fractionally with surprise. “How did you know that?”

“Your body’s temperature,” Smiling as he pressed him down onto that luxurious and bed and undress both of them. Asami fought to be as gentle as he could. He didn’t want to hurt him for his first time.He breathed in Akihito’s scent as he moved closer tucking one of his arms around his neck.

“No rules today Akihito. Close your eyes and feel me with your body”he said, seconds before lowering his mouth to capture his lips again.

Akihito’s eyes drifted shut. Asami’s hips started to move free of guidance as his free hands slid around, gripping his ass. He pushed him fully against him. Akihito’s eyes flew open when he felt the full length of his cock snug up against his hip, as Asami fumbled on his back entry.

Asami met his mystified gaze as he stopped. He retracts his arms around Akihito’s neck. His large hands encompassed his waist, holding him in place. “I promised you an experience you’ll never forget, and something to think about once this month is over.”

Asami consumed him and his touch sent fire racing all through his body. Although his pulse was drumming erratically in response, Akihito said, “I have nothing to do with you when it’s over.” 

Akihito knew it was a lie the moment he said it and, from the heat of his gaze, Asami knew it was a lie, as well. 

“Then maybe I need to convince you otherwise,” Asami said, seconds before lowering his mouth to his body.

“I like to see you try” Akihito retorted and closed his eyes again.

“Sounds like a challenge. I’ll make sure we burn the sheets then” Asami whispered between lick and lave.

He was happy to oblige, biting, licking, leaving livid marks on his trail, and reveling in Akihito’s helpless gasps. With notable restraint, he made his way lower, paying just as much homage to the rest of him.

He moved a hand around his back, steadying his sensual writhing, exploring the ridges of his ribcage, his hot mouth ghosting over pebbled nipples, grazing them lightly with his teeth.

He was rewarded with an unadulterated howl from Akihito as he continues to leave a trail of kisses down. As he made his way lower, out of the corner of his eye he could see Akihito’s cock, erect and proud, pre-cum forming at its tip. “Damn it,” came a hiss from the younger man.

Akihito’s desperate whimpers were music to his ears. He hadn’t finished tormenting him yet, though, and he pulled the slim ankles over his shoulders, kissing the smooth skin behind his knees. At the top of his thigh he bit into the soft pale flesh, soothing it with his tongue then bit down again. “Please, I want… I need…I can’t…”

Surrender only fanned the flames. Asami’s mouth watered, as eager to taste Akihito as the younger man was eager to be tasted, but he held himself back.

Instead, he reaches under Akihito’s body, lifting him up and flipping him around, his stomach on the satin bed coverings. He pulled up on his waist, lifting his lower torso upwards. He kissed both swells of Akihito’s buttocks. Asami then spread Akihito’s butt cheeks and his tongue making one long languid swipe up the puckered hole.

Akihito staggered and trembles at that. His breathe hitch while hissing. He was devouring him. Feasting on him. Driving him insane while tasting him with a sexual hunger. Asami used his mouth; his fingernails raking lightly down his body as with lips, teeth and tongue he drove him beyond reason and hunger for more. A strong concentration of that hunger settled in the juncture of his thighs, but Asami didn’t touch it.

Asami lick the crease of Akihito’s ass. Slow tongue strokes up and down combined with upward strokes and slurp. He nipped the rim and kisses it as intimate as he could. He grip Akihito’s ass tight and with both strong hands he sucked even harder. Savoring it like oyster. He darted his tongue and swirl it around the rim and repeat the suction. He delves his tongue. Penetrating shallowly enough for friction on the rim. Breaching the tight muscle, then lick towards Akihito’s balls.

Asami began probing the tight hole with his fingers while his tongue laves at the side buttocks, fingers rotating gently inside Akihito’s body, manipulating the rhythm with a soft and soothing lubricant to covered every corner of the inside. The muscles under his fingers relax and fully open. The younger man is ready for the main event.

“Oh God,” Akihito drew a sharp breath. Lost in the sensation of his backside. With cool deliberation Asami curved his fingers around the pulsing crest of Akihito’s cock, stroking him slowly, while his three fingers scissors in and out simultaneously on his tight hole. The younger man didn’t even notice he had that much inside his body. He was all stretch and ready for his enormous cock. Asami ease up trailing feathered kisses on Akihito’s spine. Reaching his neck he whispered “Are you ready for me Akihito?”

Aki can only nod in response. He was far-gone to say anything else, he felt the tip of him against his wet opening, and Asami entered him in one hard stroke. Asami didn’t move after that one strike. Letting Akihito adjust to his invasion. He knew the younger man untried backside would hurt if he rush things. If he has his ways, he would drive himself deeper to the hilt, caring for nothing except the pleasure that was his alone to give him. But he wanted Akihito to enjoy this as much as he is.

He sensed Akihito began to relax and he took the chance to flip him. Asami wanted to see his face while he ride the younger man. Asami swallowed and licked his lips. He smiled to himself, as he stood upright, eyes glued to the vision spread-eagled in front of him. The boy’s eyes were glazed over, his skin flushed pink, his hair sweaty with tendrils clinging to his face. Then without warning Asami wrapped his arms under his legs and bending Akihito’s knees almost to his chest. The new position made Akihito tense in a heartbeat. “It hurts!” he spluttered, panicking. 

“You have to relax,” Asami urged, his black hair flopping over his face, his golden eyes full of resolve. “I’m not holding back this time, Akihito, this is going to happen. Tensing up is only going to make it hurt more.”

“Noooooo! Stop…” he pleaded, “Arrrgh… get it out!”

Asami stops, but didn’t withdraw. “Just feel me Akihito. Close your eyes and concentrate on the pleasure and not the pain. Can you do that for me?” Akihito nods. He has to endure this to conceive. He held his breath as Asami slowly withdrew, only to gasp out again as the other steadily pushed back in again. Tears rolled down his face, dampening the hair at his temples, and he squeezed his eyes shut, oblivious to everything but the searing, throbbing agony that emanated from his tortured ass, setting every nerve on fire. Asami leaned closer to him, lips grazing just enough for Akihito to feel how hot they were over his own.

“And now I give you what you wanted Akihito,” he rasped near his ear. Aki looked up into his eyes, locked in his gaze. Asami’s words so absolute that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

Akihito’s body automatically gave in to him, stretched for him. And when he began moving, it had him trembling inside. The excruciating pain subsided and he became aware that he could actually feel Asami’s thick cock gliding in and out of his stretched hole, stimulating the nerves around his sensitive ring of muscle, probing deep within him.

Akihito shivered with every thrust and soft cries of pleasure began echoing amongst his breathless pleading for the ordeal to stop. Bit by bit the fear and anxiety deserted him, waves of bliss mixing with the pain, both rippling throughout his shaking body.

He felt so full, so… complete… aware that his skin was becoming warmer, only the tears on his face remaining cool as they dried out his cheeks. Heat flared within him, taking over his mind and body with an intensity that shook him to the core. But Asami didn’t let up. He painstakingly increased the tempo, amplified the pace. Holding his body immobile beneath his, he began pumping into him nonstop with possessive deliberation, and timeless accuracy.

Akihito didn’t protest as Asami pulled out and rolled him onto his side, hooking one slender leg over his shoulder and straddling the other before driving back in, this time with more force and intensity. He moaned helplessly as the new position allowed Asami to hammer at his prostate, each stroke delivered with precision, sending pulses of pleasure throbbing through him. The position rendered him unable to move in any useful way, the only option open to him was to succumb completely to the others whim. His body was suddenly hit with something akin to an electrical shock and he felt his muscles clenching, tightening. Akihito is so close to exploding.

It was then that he felt Asami sadistically slowed the tempo of his thrusting. His head look up at him. “Don’t stop, idiot,” he hissed frantically. “Please Asami.”

Asami was using all his energy and concentration to hold himself back. “Just a little bit longer Akihito!” responding with a particularly violent thrust before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to slow down again. Making Akihito whined pathetically as the pressure built and built with no hope of release. “Let me come,” he whispered, unsure whether the other could hear him. “Please… I can’t… I want…” 

Asami didn’t move. He looks up to his golden eyes again and held his gaze for a second. Then something inside him snapped when Akihito realized Asami was prolonging his climax. Teasing him again. “DAMN YOU ASSHOLE,” he screamed, practically sobbing with frustration. “FUCK. ME. HARDER!”

Asami’s lips curve into devilish grin. “As you wish Akihito,” he whispered. Akihito screamed again when the other plunged back into him, deeper than he had ever thought possible, knocking the air out of him and filling him completely crushing his slender body against the unyielding bed. He fucked him mercilessly, not bothering with control, intent only on satisfying him. Their lips crashed together, the kiss savage and sadistic. His mind fogged and his thoughts became insensible. He was driven to his limit, pumping him until he climaxed, his ass contracting hard, his head buried in the crook of Asami’s neck. The exact moment he came, Asami did, as well, and he heard Asami’s deep, guttural growl and felt his hot release shoot inside him. “Accept my seed Akihito and the baby you’ve wanted”

He bucked inside him again at the same time he felt the warmth of his breath on his lips mere seconds before he took his mouth with a hunger that sent Akihito over the edge yet again. Sensations rippled through his body when he was hurled into yet another orgasm and felt intense pleasure consume every part of him. Asami had been right. They were burning up the sheets.

            Asami’s mouth itches for a cigarette. He stood at the planes small window and watched the clouds. It was dark outside yet he could see enough to know they looked like cotton candy fluffy and nice. He turned slightly to glance at the wall clock. It was almost morning and soon they would land. Akihito was still sleeping. He, however, had gotten out of bed after finding it impossible to sleep next to the person he want to fuck again. So here he was, standing at the window gazing out into the night. It was either that or wakes up Takaba for another hot round. He wouldn’t be surprised if Akihito got pregnant with what they shared earlier. The younger man had the ability to excite him by doing the smallest things. Hell, just looking at any part of his naked body right now made him want him again, and to think they had twenty-eight more days to go.

A baby. Asami didn’t really give it much thought until now. He smiled to himself and began to imagine a small child running around the plane calling him daddy. How Akihito would look like swelling with his child. Would he let him go after that? He tried convincing himself not to be bothered by the number of times he wanted to fuck Akihito senseless, since to make love was the reason they were together, and the more times they did it the better the chances of giving the younger man what he wanted the most. Asami could accept that. But what he didn’t want to accept was just how much he was enjoying it. Not that he thought he wouldn’t. That was his plan from the very beginning enjoyment for himself and the chase. He just hadn’t figured on doing so to this extreme, especially not to the point were his erection hadn’t gone down after the first long round. He wanted more, but he had to be satisfied for now. That was simply remarkable. He shook his head thinking that no, that was all Takaba himself. He can’t recall wanting more of the same person after he’s done with them.

The next few weeks will be hell if he let the younger man get under his skin more than it already is. He was becoming addicted to his existence and that thought didn’t sit well with him. The word commitment hadn’t been in his vocabulary since that person died on him, and in fact, it was beginning to annoy the hell out of him just thinking about it now. In the past, the moment someone began hinting at such a thing, he’d sent him or her packing and out the door for good and never to return. He had been focusing solely on making it to the top. Not that he really needed to be on the top of the business world. He already achieved that long ago and he is still climbing up with Akihito’s help and his close friends.

It wasn’t his intent to become obsessed with anyone to the point that he couldn’t walk away when he was good and ready, and without any lingering thoughts. Takaba was making it hard as hell to consider doing so. He was becoming one hell of a temptation. He rubbed his hand down his face thinking that he needed a drink. Sending a fleeting look one last time to the person sleeping just a few feet away from him. The same person he hungers for. Deciding he needed a definite plan before Akihito woke up and before they land, he moved away from the window and grabbed his shirt and pants off a nearby chair. Within minutes he was heading out the door. Feilong was waiting for him where they were earlier. Working on his laptop. He was handed a whiskey on the rock as if knowing he needed one the moment he sat down.

“Having cold feet already are we my friend” Feilong commented.

Asami didn’t respond. Instead he took a swig of his drinks to the last drop. He took a good look at the empty glass before placing it back down the table. “Lets just say un-expected situation. Not one you experience everyday”

Feilong stares for a moment before nodding. The three of them has been friends for so long. They could read each other gestures like a book. “A screamer and a feisty one at that” Feilong continued. “But a good person nonetheless” dropping his eyes back to his laptop. “Glad to see someone could ruffles your feather once in a while. I was beginning to think you’re made of brick wall for a moment there”.

Asami reverted his gaze outside the window. He knew Feilong could tell his in too deep on this one. There was no denying it. Asami never let anyone close to him. He could pretend it’s only natural to haul Akihito around since they can’t fuck miles away from each other, much less conceived a child at that distance, but that’s not the case here. He liked having the other close to him. He liked watching his natural facial expression. The way he fights him tooth and nails. The way he tried to resist him, but at the same time give in to him. Surrendering his body to him. Asami can pretty much guess he control the situation now, but what would happened once Akihito got what he wanted? Is that all there is to it? The more he thinks about it. The more he gets confused of how he feels towards the future. Shit he needed another drink.

   The Private jet landed somewhere and they were ushered to a limousine, then to another private helicopter. Asami was on the phone the whole time while the man with longer hair pilots the chopper to thier final destination. Well Akihito hopes it’s final. He was cooped up for too long and he’s getting tired of it. The helicopter maneuver back and forth like a flying bee and Akihito felt his stomach roll. The canopy of lush tropical rainforest was forming dense greenery like an umbrella that’s sheltering the floor below. At any other time the wild, breathtaking beauty of his surroundings would have captivated him, but he was far too tense to enjoy the ride. The pilot swooped alarmingly close to the treetops like a lunatic. He bet he could fly smoothly than him using his PlayStation. A few more minutes and the trees parted into a swollen river that snaked through thier path. The mountains rose and dipped and the helicopter swooped through a green valley of trees. The long hair man fixed his eyes on a spot far below them where the private helipad could be seen. “Hold on Mr. Takaba. We’re going down now”.

“Going down?’ Akihito stared at him in alarm. “Do you mean we’re landing or we’re crashing?”

The pilot just smiles at him “No were just landing. I’ve never crash a plane or a car before so rest assure your safe by my hands” before Feilong fixed his gaze on the horizon and fiddled with the controls. He lowered the machine down, landing like a giant insect in what seemed like a ridiculously small gap between the trees, but in reality it was bigger than it looks. The pilot flicked a switch in front of him. The same exact moment the switch was off Asami snap his cellphone shut as well. He reaches for Akihito and assisted the younger man going down. “Welcome to my Australian Private Island Akihito”

“Australia? What hell are we doing here in Australia?” Akihito gave an irritated smile and let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Our love nest of course. Oh and be careful if you plan to wonder around. This is a jungle not a theme park. The wildlife is abundant here”

‘What Wildlife?’ He’d been too busy worrying about the landing part to even think about his surroundings. He glanced dubiously into the dense forest that surrounded them. Some parts were in total shade whereas in others the sun penetrated the thick canopy of trees and was channeled onto the forest floor like spotlights.

‘You mean insects and wild animals?’

Asami gave a wicked smile. “Yes, insect and wild animals from different species. There are snakes and jaguars on top of that“

“Fuck! Okay, I think I’ve heard enough, he said breathlessly, interrupting him with a shaky tone. Is the smug bastard thinking any moment now he’d be clinging to his arm and begging him to fly him home to Japan. And why the hell he didn’t know about this private island?

“How many properties you didn’t divulge on me?” Akihito can’t help but ask irritated. What’s the use of having an asset manager if his not aware of his client’s full asset?

Asami just gave him a devilish grin again that infuriates him more. “Enough to keep you busy my Akihito, now lets go”

The longhaired man departed with the chopper after Asami spoke with him for about fifteen minutes. He didn’t notice anyone around the dome like house in the middle of the thick forest settlement.  He turned around when he sense Asami nearby. He stood directly in front of him, as dark and dangerous as anything that might have prowled out of the jungle, his body completely still, his eyes watchful. And he was watching Akihito with lust on his golden eyes.

Akihito could tell from the way he was looking at him, the way his gaze was traveling over him slowly, taking in every piece of his clothing and the body underneath, that he was intensely stimulated. Asami smirk and moved to open the front door tugging him in by his arms.

Everything happens so fast as Akihito found himself pinned under Asami once the door closed.They held each other’s eyes, and then Asami leaned over close and spoke in a low, sexy tone. His lips were just inches from him. “Let me introduce you to quickie Akihito”

Akihito’s brow arc, in his mind, his questioning whom the fuck is quickie. It took a moment before everything clicked. His body was beginning to tingle at the realization, his nerve endings were sizzling, and his senses were reeling.  Asami then pulled his mouth to him and began kissing him deeply. Akihito’s entire body immediately responded. And when Asami sucked his tongue into his mouth, he growled deep within his throat and slanted his mouth across his, suddenly becoming unbearably aroused. He felt seared by the kiss Asami was giving him, and already Akihito’s fingers were working at the fastening of Asami’s pants, pulling down his zipper voluntarily. He could taste the urgency of Asami’s kiss. He was hungry and hot. Akihito thought of suggesting that they slow down, but when he reached inside Asami’s pants, he discovered the older man wasn’t wearing any underwear, and immediately Akihito took hold of Asami’s cock, any such words died on his lips.

“I want you, Akihito,” he whispered, breaking off the kiss and taking a step back. He watched as Asami quickly pulled his polo shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. It didn’t take much to finish removing all thier clothing. Asami quickly headed for the nearest wall and pressed his body against it. Sexual energy crackled between them, and seemingly of their own accord, Akihito’s legs wrapped around his waist, undeniably ready for Asami to take possession. Akihito could feel Asami’s iron-ridged erection just outside his tunnel, the smoothness of its head, stroking him into oblivion. The moment the tip touched him there, heat flared through every point in his body, building a blazing fire within him.

Asami entered Akihito in one hard stroke.

The younger man was still loose from the plane. Asami can’t help but released a low growl when he felt Akihito’s muscles clamp tight on his throbbing erection. He sank in deeper, with the intent of going to the hilt. And to accommodate him, the other man spread his legs wider, seemingly needing him as much as he needed the younger man. His inner muscles gently squeezed him, and another low growl came from deep within his throat. And when he began to move, in and out, he grabbed hold of his shoulders as the lower part of thier body picked up the rhythm he was creating. Asami worked endlessly, grinded harder, pushing Akihito into the wall and making Akihito’s body arch into him for deeper penetration. Then he would pull out. Almost. The friction of flesh sliding against flesh made sensation after sensation roll through him. An urgency for more was creeping up his spine, rushing blood through his veins, and making more heat settle in the area where their bodies connected.

And then he increased the tempo and went faster, harder.

Asami wondered if it was possible for a person’s body to shatter into a thousand pieces, because his was definitely heading there. The other was wringing him out. Akihito gasped when he went deeper, harder still, and wondered if the younger man’s body would make a permanent impression on the wall.  His movements became even more frantic, urgent, his breathing that much more forced. And the golden eyes that dared Akihito to look away filled him to overflow. Then Asami felt Akihito stiffen, felt the first sign of a release out of him. And the moment Akihito did Asami shot his load inside together with him. The hot, sticky substance his body had created will ensure they would conceive and he shuddered at the thought. Asami’s name slipped from Akihito’s lips just moments before he captured them in his.

Asami released another hard groan, his cock tightened inside Akihito. The other held hard to his shoulders as if knowing round two was about to begin. He rocked into Akihito, time and time again, throwing their bodies into long, deep, mind-blowing spasms. He’d never known a time that had been so powerful or so intense. Asami couldn’t hold back the convulsions that began overtaking him as another intense and fiery orgasm ripped through him.

Asami was still hard after his second time for the day, but Akihito didn’t beg him to stop, although he could tell the younger man was about to passed out on him. He cradled Akihito instead, close to his body, still joined together, and walk towards the bedroom upstairs. Akihito’s eyes were closed by the time he opened the bedroom door. He settled on cleaning them both and let the younger man rest for now. So much for a quickie he previously planned. They ended up getting full course instead.

            Takaba slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw Asami sitting in one of the chairs across from the bed. He appeared to be watching him again, and was definitely impossible to miss those piercing golden irises of him, the soft fabric of his casual shirt clung to shoulders that were wide and powerful. The sunlight shining through the window was beaming on him at an angle that made his insides flutter. He was an incredibly attractive man even without the benefits of his billion dollars asset all over the globe. He shifted in bed and the ache he felt in certain muscle parts of his body quickly reminded him that the man was also a skillful lover above and beyond. Hopefully, a very potent one as well when it comes to his seed. After their passionate encounters which he lost count by now, he was hoping he could be pregnant already, but there was no signs at all, and twelve days more to go.

“Good morning Akihito.” At the sound of his voice he forcibly put those thoughts away. He was still experiencing the aftershocks of last night and seeing him sitting lazily in the chair with his legs stretched out in front of him wasn’t helping to cool his head. At least the man was fully dressed, while he on the other hand was still completely naked underneath the bed coverings.  “Good morning,”

“How would you like to go outdoor today?”

The low, sexy tone of his voice had tiny little shivers moving down his spine. “Outdoor?”

“Yes.”

Was he getting tired of him already? Was he really that bad in bed? He thought, trying to hide his mounting dismay. After actually reading the book from Hawaii. He was determined to try anything, well a position or two that he could manage, but it looks like the heated momentum between them are over and the months proposal was not even over. What a letdown.

“Trust me Takaba, that’s not it.”Asami’s mouth didn’t shift into a smile he usually has, and his eyes, so dark and intimidating. Akihito blinked.

“Excuse me?” If he hadn’t known better he would have thought he’d upset him in some way but he knew that wasn’t possible. He didn’t do anything to make him upset whatsoever.  
Asami eased his tall frame from the chair and came to stand beside the bed. He thought he looked simply gorgeous in a pair of shorts and a blue polo shirt. “I saw something flash in your eyes just now that I’ve never seen before. Not in all the time I’ve known you Akihito,” he said softly.

He bit his lip nervously. “What do you mean?”

“You’re doubting yourself Takaba. And you’re one of the most bold people I know. The only reason I think it’s best for us to get ourselves away from this confinement for a while, is because if we don’t, we’re bound to try every position known to mankind from that book, and believe me I don’t have an issue with it, but I doubt you’ll be able to walk after a while” There was an utter silence in the room as if they were both remembering the ones they had already tried so far. “So get dressed and I’ll wait for you downstairs. Take a bath and relax a little bit, its ready for you,” Asami finally said, as he turned towards the door. He notice Asami’s hair was still wet from the shower he took earlier before he woke up.

“I thought you said in Hawaii that you wouldn’t be taking any more showers alone,” The question slipped out before Akihito had realized what he just said.

Asami stopped walking and turned back around. The look he gave Akihito was filled with desire, as if it wouldn’t take much for him to cross the room and push him down on his back one more time. “Trust me Takaba. It took all I had not to wake you up when I took mine, but the next time I won’t spare any thought about it. I plan to have you in there with me with or without your consent.”

Asami’s eyes challenged him to deny what he’d said as a fact and he couldn’t. Doing so would be pointless. The countless nights and days they shared, he had discovered he enjoyed sleeping with him way too much. The man was too downright skilled. He had never responded to another person the way he was responding to Asami.

For a moment Akihito just stood there, looking at him. “Don’t bully me, Mr. Asami” the voice that came out of his lips was husky and it shook slightly but he forced himself to carry on the conversation while getting out of bed. “Don’t try and intimidate me,” Akihito said picking up the bathrobe on the floor.

“Do I intimidate you Takaba?” Asami moved towards him, and Akihito took an instinctive step backwards. His lashes lowered, his eyes grazed his and the heat and the humidity in the air rose to stifling proportions.

‘How so?’ He moved closer still and Akihito found it suddenly hard to breathe. Asami wasn’t touching him and yet his body was overwhelmingly conscious of every inch of the older man, as if it had been sleeping for the past twenty-three years and had suddenly been brought to life by his nearness. Akihito diverted his eyesight, took a deep breath as he glanced at the messy bed and could actually feel his body beginning to throb. Before finally drifting off to sleep last night, they had used three positions from that book called leapfrog, rollover, and cat’s cradle.

He moved around Asami to gathered up everything he would need for his bath while blushing from head to toe with the memories of the night. He noticed Asami grins widely guessing what’s on his mind. Akihito slammed the door to the shower room. Moments later he stepped under a jet of warm water, then move to the tub thinking that was what he needed for his sore muscles because they had definitely been put to the test. Several hickeys were blatantly visible on his inner thighs making him shiver. He could recall the exact moment each and every single one was made. Asami had made sure it was left there for him to see. Not thinking of Asami for even a minute is impossible with the constant reminder on his body.

Asami peek at his shoulder roaming over Akihito from behind dark aviator sunglasses an hour later. He liked the outfit he had chosen to wear and thought that he looked sexy in it. His shorts showcase his slender long legs. He could see a kiss mark or two just above his kneecap. The younger man was leaning against the ship’s railing with the sun in the background, seemingly shining directly on him. It was a perfect day to be out on the water and he was glad he suggested it.

Akihito looked a little pale from where he stood. They’ve been fucking for sixteen days in a row. Tiny ripples of joy shot to him. Akihito is definitely pregnant by now, and the younger man is not even aware of it. Asami has been secretly taking Akihito body temperature and small blood samples every night while his sleeping. The first ten days was very crucial since Akihito’s fertility was on the peak, and he’ll be damned to not ensure the success rate of his off spring. All the samples came back positive of course. Two days ago the analysis for his blood HCG and hormone test confirmed the pregnancy he suspected. It was hard to control fucking him to oblivion so that he wouldn’t damage the tiny developing embryo inside Takaba’s body.

“How are you feeling? Are you sea sick at all?” Asami asked Takaba, more out of genuine concern than a way to change the subject. He hadn’t missed the fact that Akihito’s steps were a lot slower lately and he got easily tired and he knew why. Akihito may think of it because of constant sex, which he figured was the reason a blush appeared on his face.

“I’m fine,” he answered and turned to look back over the ocean. For the last sixteen days, he discovered Takaba’s habits too. He has a very active sweet tooth for starters; love to play video games, horror movies, and a healthy dose of nature freak. He maybe scared of wild life and creepy crawlers, but that didn’t stop him from snapping pictures whenever he can.

“Are you hungry yet Takaba?” he decided to ask. Akihito turned to him and lifted a brow puzzled. “ We’re not going to find a restaurant out here you know”

He gave a soft laugh. “No, but we don’t have to find one either,” he said, nodding to the huge picnic basket he hadn’t yet seen. Takaba followed his gaze and smiled. “Wow, talked about service”

“I have it prepared for us when I requested the boat. You need all the energy you can get, if you know what I mean” Asami lied.

In reality he wanted to be sure Takaba could eat a healthy diet so that he and the developing baby get essential nutrients they both needed. He also changed the aphrodisiac mixture for someone in a delicate condition. Feilong definitely outdid himself for that. The fact that those picnic spread and desserts inside it was still spike was his alone to know. This whole agreement will end in twelve days and he want to get the best of it.

             “Then, I’m kind of hungry now so we might as well dig in.” Takaba said while watching him unload the picnic basket. There were numerous sandwiches, desserts, healthy bags of chips, a container of fruits, a Thermos filled with coffee and bottles of chilled water.

“I can’t drink on the job since I’m the captain, but were going to stay out here tonight,” he said, putting the empty basket aside. “I have to make sure we get back to land safely the next day. I’m planning on night fishing and we have all the supplies we need below the deck”

“I hope you like sleeping outdoors Akihito” Asami handed him a slice of sandwich and their hands brushed lightly. The sensation that both of them felt, simultaneously, made their breaths catch. Akihito’s eyes flew to his face. “Sorry about that,” he said apologetically.

“What do you have to apologized for Takaba?” he said, intentionally looking at the younger man’s facial expression.

“Nothing” Akihito shyly replied before taking healthy bites out of his sandwich. It seemed they were always attracted to each other, even when they weren’t trying to. They couldn’t help it. Thier bodies are match. A perfect fit to one another. Even now there was a sexually charged awareness between the two of them. The very air they were breathing seemed electrified, sensually combustible. For the next few moments they ate in silence.

Akihito tilted his face up toward the sun, thinking there was a nice breeze in the air and all he could see for miles around was ocean voided of any land. It’s better than looking at the man next to him. It seemed they were the only two people at that moment under a bright blue sky.

Now that he thought about it, did Asami brought anyone to this kind of outdoor date? That scene didn’t seem to settle well on him feeling a pinch on his chest. Asami cup his jaw and pull him to his lips. Akihito felt something sweet between thier mouth, and he had realized the older man was mouth feeding him with fresh strawberry.

“What are you thinking Akihito?” Asami murmured, so soft against his open lips. “Tell me” followed by the slowest lick he had ever experienced.

“Nothing, really,” Aki whispered too, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried to think what to say which is not working. Having Asami’s hot mouth attached to his together with the sweet juices of the fruit is enough to paralyze his brain.

“I can’t hear you Akihito” he gave another lick and suckles on his lower lip, tracing the strawberry juice that was trying to escape from him.

“Just...date...others...like...this” Akihito could barely talk, but Asami understood him well. “If you mean other than you, there’s no one except Mia”

Akihito remembers that name. He accidentally stumbles on that name with Asami’s old accounts. An account created to funds his ex fiancée’s battle for cancer. “We were together for four years before I found out that she was sick. We used to enjoy outdoors when she was alive” Asami continued gauging his reaction, but never left his mouth. “She was ninety eight pounds of skin and bones when the cancer was finished with her.” Akihito’s mouth popped open and he chewed with teary eyes. He could only imagine the pain he felt back then. Not many men would’ve stuck around watching a woman waste away until there was nothing left.

Asami fed him three more large bites then kissed his temple. “There’s no one else after that, except you Akihito.” Asami shifted in his seat. Not once since Mia made him feel this way, this alive. He’s actually surprised that talking to Akihito about his past was easier than before. Mia told him though that someone special would come into his life after she died. Mia mentioned she saw it in a dream and she believed that as compatible as they were, they weren’t meant for each other. That was a difficult time for him. He had loved her for seven long years, and he hated his father for what he had done. Forcing someone on him, then losing that someone after they have carb thier existence to his heart. He was not the same after that. He had chosen an easy personal life without any commitment. He had stop talking to his dad too. His old man has a bad habit on wanting to continue the old tradition of omai. But he wanted none of that.

Once should be enough, but on the third year after Mia passed, Takaba was on his receptionist’s desk. Was it fate that put him there? If it were, then how would he proceed with thier current situation? He knew that eventually all good things came to an end, and theirs are just twelve days away.

From the corner of Akihito’s eyes, he saw Asami move and he turned his head to watched, standing up and looking out at the sea, he has that air of being distant from him, it was obvious that he was definitely still ache to talk about his past, un-easy, and it was having an effect on him. The need he felt for him was poignant, keen and sharp. It was weakening him with desire. He wanted to assure him that it would be okay. Was that another reason he had approached him?

Akihito discovered a while back that his slowly falling for his client. He’s aware they can’t be more than what they have agreed on. Asami’s heart was locked in the past. He may not have the man’s heart, but he will have his baby. It should be enough. No, it has to be enough for him to know, he could provide something to the lonely man in front of him some type of happiness, in a form of a child.

When did he learn how to read Asami’s loneliness? Was it because of the days and nights they shared together? He always wears that poker mask, but his eyes sometimes betrayed him. Asami suddenly turned and met his gaze. The connection between them is much more than he anticipated and as time fly. Akihito knew he took more than he could handle......


	2. Outdoor

“I want you to join me below Akihito” the words flow not as request, but more or less pleading. Was Asami trying to forget his past that badly?

The isolation was calming and scary at the same time. Asami can’t help but to remember what would life be with Mia if she were around, if she were the one standing next to him, but every time he sees Akihito he realized he didn’t want to change his present situation. Asami wanted Akihito as part of his future, not the past. He wanted to show that intensity right this minute. But then he thought about his delicate situation and his comfort.

He wanted to make love to this person, he had the urge to do so, and it was ridiculous. He wanted something for both of them to remember by and there’s no better timing than now. Somehow he managed to get both of them below and placed the other on the bed.

Akihito swivel his gaze around the room of the luxurious sailboat with nice accommodations. What caught his eyes was the king size berth he was now laying on. The bathroom was small, but it makes up with the huge Jacuzzi located at the top of the deck. So the one below contained only a shower with hot and cold water, a sink and vanity.

Once his body touched the mattress. Akihito looks up and sat down. Asami moved closer to him, then his arms folded around his body, and for a second, they stay like that cocoon in warm embrace. His scent teased his nostrils. Then Asami began removing thier clothes slowly. When he was completely naked, his gaze moved over his, taking its time and lingering on those angry marks that were still there. “I like those marks on you,” he whispered as a satisfied smile curved his lips.

Takaba swallowed, thinking he had done a lot more than that, but there was no way he would tell him how he felt. He didn't need to know.  What was between them was a proposal being seen through completion, one as personal as it could get. They were supposed to remained detach to each other, but it seemed whenever they came together like these things were as close as they could get. Akihito returned the favor by undressing the older man himself, reaching out and lifting up Asami’s shirt over his head. He tossed it aside and went to the snaps of his shorts. He was aroused when he eased down his zipper, and when he eased his shorts and briefs together down his thighs; Asami was also ready for him. The size of his cock no longer bothered Akihito as it had that first night inside the plane. His body had been able to take him right in without any preparation. There was really no need for it; with the rate they’re going daily.

He came back to the bed. “ I want you on top of me Akihito,” he stated huskily.

Akihito tilted his head back and met his gaze. Both of them had read the book, and it was a position that he knew would place him in control. He didn’t need to ask, it’s was obvious that they both wanted something to hold on to after the ordeal is over. Akihito’s breathing quickened when his eyes lowered to move across his chest, down past his waist to his huge cock that was fully erect.

“Akihito?” Instead of giving him an answer, Akihito reaches toward him and wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck. He studied his lips, and with a gentle pull they were tumbling down on the bed. Their mouths connected immediately, began drowning in his heat of the moment. Knowing just where their kiss would lead heated him that went beyond anything he’d ever encountered before. Asami guided him gently, shifting their bodies to place him on top. He pulled back and stared down at him. Akihito wanted him. He could feel every fiber of his being yearning for him. His arms grabbed hold of his shoulders and he felt his muscles tighten beneath his fingertips. He felt his manhood in the center of his legs and it was a struggle not to abruptly lower his body onto it. However, temptation made him lean down and take a swipe of Asami’s lips with his tongue, rewarding him with a sharp intake of breath.

Akihito saw the way his golden eyes darkened, felt the way his hard length seemed to thicken, and then suddenly he gripped his thin hips and lifted them enough to position his cock to his core. Akihito felt the tip of its head, lowering downward, inch-by-inch inside. The heat of Asami, big and thick entered Akihito, stretching his body again and again to accommodate its presence.

Asami continued to lower him ever so slowly. Akihito could barely breathe at the sensation of filling him so completely. The exact moment, Asami lifted the lower part of his body off the bed to drive into Akihito to the hilt, he growled deep in his throat. He was being drowned on passion within.

Asami woke up feeling complete and sated. That has never happened with Mia in the past. He always have that nagging feeling that something is missing, and he found that missing piece from the lithe body next to him. A closer look at Akihito nestled to his neck, he just realize the younger man’s skin is really silky and smooth, no blemishes, just the fresh marks he had made.

He thought about thier love making that made his neck hair stands. Akihito’s body slammed down on him straining him to the bed. The way he twist and grind, knees pressing down, bouncing, and hands clasping his shoulders, head thrown back, lips parted not caring for the world, but only where they are joined and the building rhythm they shared.

Akihito pushed his body over the edge, time and time again, invading his senses, twisting his world upside down, filling him with more pleasure than he could have imagined possible. The impact of how much he was making him feel overwhelmed him. The smell of sex in the air and Akihito’s natural scent was driving him crazy, making him so very aware of the act they're sharing, adding more to the fire in his veins and his arousal that wouldn’t pass.

They both kept going at it countless times. Each time Akihito lower down on him, he was there to thrust up meeting him, grinding his body, going as deep inside him as he could, and the more he did the more vigorously they bucked and pumped into him with wild and abandon. Asami stares at the ceiling of the nothingness. He needed to do something else to free his mind from his situation. Akihito most like would sleep longer this time. He should swim for a while or else he would end up thinking about those unwanted emotions again.

Lust he can deal with; flirting and desire his familiar with those too well, but hidden somewhere in the shadows are emotions he can’t cope with. Asami wrap himself with bathrobe and walk up the deck. He’d warm up the water inside the Jacuzzi before diving into the vast ocean. He felt free, careless and more relax than ever. He lost track of time, which has never happened in the past, until he felt hungry. It was almost dinnertime and he’s sure Akihito is hungry as well.

He swam back to the boat, hoisted himself up, then rinse off at the warm Jacuzzi. He’d done his robe back. He walks down below to find out that Akihito was still sound asleep. He wanted nothing more than to get naked and love Akihito again, but he thought about the baby.

As if on queue the younger man opened his eyes and look at his direction. “Hey” Akihito greeted him.

“Hey, sleep well?

“Yeah, but now I’m hungry again and I don’t know why”

“Maybe you’re pregnant already. Did you think about it?”

Akihito didn’t respond. He tried to drink on the notion of him being pregnant by now. What are the possibilities of that? It could be, since all they did lately was fuck each other to exhaustion. If he is, does that mean they no longer had to stay together? Why does that bother him?

Asami’s phone vibrated for the first time in almost two weeks. It was his trusted friend Feilong on the line. “Asami, look I know you don’t want to be bother, but something came up and trust me. It’s not something I can deal with”

He didn’t need to know the details. There’s only one person that Feilong cannot deal with and that’s his mother. “Anything happened?”

“No, but she want to meet you in person. She’s currently in Sydney. Your instructions?”

“Prepare my chopper and meet me in an hour” Asami answered while looking at Akihito’s direction. It seems thier time together might be cut short than plan. It’s a shame, but his mother is not someone he could ignore.

“Is everything okay?” Akihito had asked with worried face.

“Yeah, but I’m needed to met somebody. I’m afraid we need to head back earlier than plan”

Akihito heard his words. His not sure, but it seems something important came up. “I’m ready anytime,” he said quietly. He just hope he at least sounded more excited that he actually felt. The truth is he doesn’t know what to feel except of wanting this to go on forever.

But that is not an option to this relationship, so he has to accept the fact at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Yukina Asami was already standing in the middle of the lobby of the Paradise hotel after seeing him arrived. One of the many they owned around the globe. Asami saw that worried look in his mother’s face. “Hello mother, how have you been?” he said, before hugging her close and placing a soft kiss across her cheek.

Yukina returned her son’s kiss before giving him a scolding look. “I’m fine, Ryuichi, and how about you?”

“What’s been keeping you busy lately that you can’t even call your own mother? Your father’s birthday is coming up soon. I wished the two of you would reconcile already. You can’t distance your father forever son.”

Asami arched a brow. “And not to mention what he did? Let’s not forget that little details mother. I’m sure given the chance he’ll do it again, and I’m not taking chances”

“Like father and son, both stubborn. I know you’re father regretted what he did Ryuichi, but don’t you think it’s time to move on son? It’s been eight years and I think it’s high time you find a suitable partner. One of your choosing that will provide you a child”

Ryuichi return his mother’s remarks with his signature smirk. Oh he’ll have a child soon all right, and definitely one of his choosing, so does that mean he’s abiding by her wishes?

“Alright mother you’ll get your grandchild, I’ll think about it, now shall we have something to eat?” Asami abruptly changes the topic not missing her expression that she intended to know more about what he had said. Anxiety lines were forming around her lips, but his mother didn’t ask further.

Dinner was nice, although patron around was always glancing at them. He wonder how was Akihito at all times, how he would introduced him to his mother, or the fact that he would be the mother of her grandson. It’s comical to see his mother’s reaction. Yukina did try to gauge more information from him between bites. Thinking he couldn’t let that happen, he glanced at his watch. “It’s getting late mother, it’s time to get back. I have a meeting in two hours.”

Yukina gave him a devilish smile, much like saying is that so?

That little ways of hers was telling him she suspected something. It’s the same traits he had inherited.

“There’s a trip you’ll take isn’t it Ryuichi?”

Asami just smile “Okay you got me there, there’s one”

“Tell her how you feel then, she’s the best thing you’ve got”

“Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, you’re very perceptive as usual” Asami replied while guiding her outside the restaurant.

“I hope you know son, whatever it is you know I can handle it right?”

“Of course mother I’m quite aware of your tolerance on things...Goodnight mother and be safe” Asami closes the door after she slides inside.

He made sure she was gone before calling Feilong that was watching Akihito. “How is he?”

“To be honest, I have a feeling his waiting for you, and I did gave him the test kit as instructed. I believe congratulations are in order?” Feilong teasing replied.

“Something like that” was all he said, but if someone would just look closely. Anyone with eyes could tell he was elated by the concrete knowledge of becoming a father soon.

Asami didn’t waste much time to hurry home. He had to stop for a moment before opening the door. He didn’t want to look like he rushed all the way there, feeling excited and all. Akihito was reading a book when he finally got inside the house.

He was fussing with the pages like he's not finding what he was looking for. As he continued to watch him, he was amazed by the influx of emotions that consumed him. There’s no name for it.

Akihito must have felt his eyes on him because he shifted his glance and met his gaze in the hallway.

“Welcome home...I mean welcome back Asami-san”

He had to bite down to keep from saying, “I’m home. _”_ Instead he said, “How are you feeling Akihito and thank you.” He meant every word.

They stood there for a long while, and then he crossed the room to him, needing to taste him, feel him next to his skin, his touch, and his warmth. As if Akihito knew his intent. Exactly what was on his mind, he took the steps forward and met him halfway.

Akihito came to a stop in front of him, reaching up and placed his arms around his neck. He leaned down and connected his mouth to the other, angling his head for deeper penetration and releasing a satisfied groan when he got it.

“Uhmm, Asami?”

“Yes Akihito?”

“I...I think were pregnant”

Asami lazily smiled; of course he already knew that “What do you mean you think?

“I...what I mean is that guy with long hair gave me a test kit, and the blood test came out positive...see. I was checking the book when you came home”

“I don’t want to know,” he said, inhaling Akihito’s scent and resting his chin at the top of his head.

“Why?” Akihito lifted his face up.

He met his gaze. “If you knew you were pregnant, then you wouldn’t need for us to stay together for the remainder of the days, and to be honest I kind of like you here with me” Asami is curious to know how Akihito would react to his true feelings. Something flashed, but it was gone in seconds. He was thinking.

“I promised I won’t break the agreement if that’s what your asking” Akihito was reassuring him, but that wasn’t the word he wanted to hear.

“I know you wouldn’t. Are you hungry, or you want to rest with me upstairs...I’ll be gentle I promised”

In reality he didn’t want to give Akihito a choice. He didn’t want to think about the pending separation that would come. He would find a way to deal with those later, for now he just wanted him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito was ready. The baby inside him is as real as it can get. His very elated at the idea that he got what he wanted the most. Everything else around him became not so important anymore in comparison to what he have inside his belly. He had asked his client two days ago that he would like to go back home. The older man was silent for a moment, but then he had agreed. Business is done between them, and Asami arrange his flight today, so here he is, up and ready to leave, coming home after long absence.

Asami watches him just outside the slightly open door. He didn’t get the answer that he wanted from Akihito, but maybe it’s for the best. If Akihito can’t detect what he was going for with all the hints he was giving off, maybe further relationships is not on his mind like he had said earlier prior to the journey between them.

Akihito will be a really good mother, parent to his child. The younger man was obviously thinking about the baby who was coming, and his face held a look of wonder that set him back on his heels.  Asami never realized of Akihito to have a tender side, and for once, he seemed to be getting a rare glimpse of one.

Asami slowly let himself be known, with a soft knock “I see you’re up and ready. Feilong will accompany you to the airport where Suoh awaits”

“It will be a long flight back home, but Suoh is well informed of your delicate situation. Feel free to instruct him of anything you needed”

"You’re staying?"  Akihito asked, startled of his own question, and shocked at the fact that his heart was suddenly beating very hard at the thought of travelling alone.

"Do you want me to come Akihito?"  Asami asked.  He was accustomed to saying what he thought, and when he thought it, therefore he saw no reason to hold back now. Was the younger man having a separation anxiety? Is he having second thought of leaving him, if that’s the case, then maybe it’s not a hopeless case. "Well?" He said impatiently, but hopeful. "Do you?"

“No, forget I ask, I’m sure you have other plans and meetings, I’m fortunate enough that you agreed with my personal proposal. I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am...And thank you”

That stumped Asami, did he read it wrong?  The younger man really meant what he'd said, he could see it in his face, and immediately, his instinct was to do the same toward him. They are now going back to strictly business relationship. “I see”

“Very well, I believe this is it then, but before you go, can I ask you something Takaba? He leaned forward, giving the other his most sincere look.

“Yes sir?”

“Well you let me know about the baby?” he had asked while placing his hand on Akihito’s flat stomach, running circles on top it. To his surprise, two bright spots of color appeared on Akihito’s cheeks.  It was glowing there warmly, but it didn't seem to help. The longing is there; the time spent together will remain there. His gaze burned, he wanted to whisked him off his feet one last time before he's completely out of his reach, that he practically drew the breath out of his own lungs to control the urge to do so.

“O...of course sir. The baby is yours too as much as mine. I’ll make sure to keep you inform of her or his development and doctors record, besides I’m still working for your company as long as my body allows it”

As if on queue, Feilong rounded the corner “Errm, am I interrupting something? Should I give you two a moment?”

Asami straightened his back “No, your just in time. I believe Takaba is ready to go ” He quickly pivoted to leave, but before he truly leaves the room he kissed Akihito’s lips ever so lightly conveying all his thoughts into it. Only when he withdraws his own lips that Asami had realized Akihito had closed his eyes to savor him as well. Was Akihito feeling the same as him?

It’s hard to tell with all the excitement he was in. “Have a nice flight then Takaba”

"Thank you very much again sir" Akihito said, averting his eyes from Feilong and hoping for the color to die down on his cheeks.

“Well then if you’re ready, we better leave now, you’re flight will be long” Feilong stated. He clearly saw the attraction between the two, but there was just something missing. It wasn’t his boundary to cross. Let them figure it out themselves. He is aware of the arrangements that happened. He didn’t have all the details, but it doesn’t take a rocket science to put two and two together.

Dropping him at the airport, relaying all the agenda to Suoh. Feilong had realized what was it that attracted his friend to this young man. He bet his friend would be in sour mood for a very long time for a reason.

 

Inside the plane, Akihito hesitated, why is that? He felt uncertain, but he had no time to puzzle it out.  His mind was already shifting gears. At last he’s on his way home and with a baby. His mother would be thrilled. He has to shift all his priorities, place to have the baby, clothes, and baby stuff to do.

He has that permanent smile plastered on his face and he doubt it would subside soon even after a long flight. He didn’t notice time passed between his happiness, napping and other things on his mind, until he landed at Narita Airport.

Akihito is home at last after more than three weeks of absence.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a shitty early morning, same as any other mornings. His really glad that Takato, Kou and Edward are living with him to care about his business on his behalf. He had to hear the litany of interrogation from Kou when he came back.

Insistent of how, why and where, and he was supposed to include the juicy part of procreating, huh, like that’s going to happen. He did provide partial explanation, but he avoided the part both his friends wanted the most. Lucky for him they gave up after the fact that they discovered his belly is now occupied. The bad part is that Kou and Takato is much more protective than ever aside from having two Okami.

Thank god it’s finally Friday. He wasn’t feeling well, but it’s easier than the past few hellish days. He sold one of his big stocks in exchange of buying a house in the country instead of the city before he even proposed the idea to his client. It’s not far from his parents or Tokyo, just in between.

Akihito gazed around his new house sunken living room and tried to imagine a child playing on the thickly carpeted floor. The picture came so vividly clear almost dizzying just like the first time before he took the test. Shivers of awareness ran down his spine. Is it motherly instinct?

Women are such amazing creatures to have the gift of giving life. Is this how they felt before it happened? His life was in for a big change. Was he really up to it? The answer came as quickly as it was out; of course he is ready and not a moment to spare. He felt his stomach with his palm, a habit he develops since he found out about it.

He thought about the father of his child. It’s been to long since he last saw him, miserable and agonizing hours, days, and weeks where his body seemed to be going through some form of sexual withdrawal. Akihito would wake up during the night to reach for Asami, but he wasn’t there. There’s no doubt in his mind that he like him. He was prepared to accept that simple fact that donor is all there is to it between them. He will remain there just a simple flesh and blood donor to his child.

“You know Akihito, for you to be so sure of something like buying this country house before you ask him, only means one thing. That guy is one hell of a strong shooter, or that he was pretty good at what you wanted him to do, before you even do it.”

Akihito could only smile. “You got that right” giving Kou a slanted look before he started a giggling fit again. He can’t believe Edward allowed him to drive all the way down here dressed like a girl.

Kou noticed his amusement “What? I looked good in it, besides it’s practice for tonight. I’m finally going out with Tanya and the boys, so it has to be perfect. I don’t want to looked like a cheap drag queen”

“Hmph, you are a drag queen with cheap breast” Akihito started laughing while Kou crossed his arms across his padded breast.

“For your information this is high quality silicone” Stumping his feet on the marble floor. I swear if you weren’t pregnant with my niece or nephew I’ll choke your ass. Now are we going to baby proof this house or you’re just going to laugh at me until you pop the baby?”

“Geez, you never changed Kou, always killing my fun...damn I finally feel better and you always had to be a sour puss” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sheet of stickers and waved them at Kou. "I'll put a sticker on each object that has to go into the storage, until the baby is grown."

“Hold on your horses Aki. I’m not lifting anything heavy, my nails will break you ass. Why do you have to store it out, just sale the damn things already”

He raised an eyebrow.  "You certainly came prepared," he muttered. Fine we can sell the things that are not needed” handing Kou some of the stickers to work on. 

 

Asami still found that he was in that same pathetic melancholy mood for almost a month now, and he hadn’t bother hiding it from those close to him. He is repeatedly restless at night, and much more cranky at day. He kept his cool at the office, but for the most part he didn’t give a damn. He turned down every little hint or invitation from anybody to sleep with. The one that came naturally to him, the one that made his heart beat just a little faster. Usually the most beautiful woman at the party he attends left and right.

What can he do, he’s a hot blooded man with strong sexual appetite, so why was he denying himself the company of beautiful women and men who would please him as much as he wanted to. He was sure that after spending more than three weeks with him, his lust would have subsided by now, but he was dead wrong.

All he could think about was those hazel eyes, those porcelain skins, and those moans of ecstasy that drove him wilder than he knew he could. The ability to literally ignite the air between them is solely reserved to that person and no one else. Just thinking about it made his entire body react for something he couldn’t have but desperately wanted.

Feilong words were hanging on his head even now. His conversation with him this afternoon was not the most pleasant, but he known he has a point.

"I can see that you feel very strongly about this, Ryuichi, and since that is the case, you had better approach the situation from another angle, or you can just stay that way moppier than my cat for all I care”

Insanity. That was what it seemed to him.  But what else could he do? The answer to that was not much.  His instinct is telling him Akihito will never call on his own accord. He didn’t have the needs for it, so he himself has to place a call using all the excuses in the book about his child, but not what his true feelings.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down then reached for the telephone and punched his private number, leaning back in his chair and gazing at nothing from beneath half-lowered lids and waited for the other to pick up.

“This is Connie” a voice he didn’t recognized had answered the line. He was taken back a little, but he needed to know and hear his voice. “Good evening is Mr. Takaba around?” 

There was a long silence, and then he heard footsteps and a faint voice asking why Kou would answered the phone before heard the word “Hello”

His heart rate speed up immediately “Hello Akihito”

Silence....

“Asami? I mean Mr. Asami, is everything okay?” There it is the voice he dreams about. The dream was so vivid, so real he had awakened in a heated sweat just to find out it wasn’t real at all.

“Hey, are you okay Mr. Asami?”

Again so formal... “I’m alright, what about you and the baby?” he managed to even out his voice to sound nonchalant.

“I’m...I’m okay too, just a little busy preparing for the baby’s arrival in advance”

“Sounds fun, so what are you doing and where you at?”

“Uhm, I bought a house in the countryside and....well my friend and I are baby proofing the whole house. It’s taking longer than I thought an-”

“Can I help you Akihito? If it’s for the baby I can at least lend you a hand”

“Oh.” was all Akihito could say.

““Will you tell me the address?” He’d said it as though he was just right up the street. He had to before Akihito change his mind. “Do you need anything on the way?”

“Uhm not really, but are you sure its okay for you to come over? What about your work?”

“I’ll see you soon, and by the way...Will you call me by my given name if were not working together?”

Silence...

“I’m on my way Akihito.” he ended the call.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito had a panic attack and was not thinking properly when he texted Mr. Asami. He was being inconsiderate to his client’s busy schedule, but he can’t help it. The call he received from his father’s private physician scared the shit out of him. He rushed to the hospital as quickly as he can only to find out it was a false alarm. 

His father collapsed due to fatigue. There was nothing serious, or life threatening so he was very relieved. His mind was filled with “what if’s” throughout the time he was driving. He was so busy reaching his own goal that he had forgotten the most important part of that dream, his aging parents. More and more they were becoming older in his eyes every time he sees them.  
Akihito watched while his mom cared for his dad. It was unmistakable how much they loved one another even after being married for so long. Those simple touch and how they gazed at each other’s eyes never gets old. What if he loss one of them now, how would the other handle that void? It’s unthinkable. 

There’s no way he would allow that. He hadn’t consider that maybe it’s time he ought to take over the management of the family company, since he’s the only child, but he didn’t want to give up his own company. He worked so hard to get where he is now. There has to be a way to work things out before times run out.  
Sensing his presence. His mother lifted her head and squared her shoulders while looking his way. Her eyes were gleaming with relief and happiness staring at him. His father saw him at the same moment.

“Come here my boy and stop gawking at how good looking your old man is” that was his father’s way to ease his nerves. God only knew how he must have that worried look on his face.

“You give me quite a scares there old man” he retorted back striding towards them.

“Nonsense. The doctor must be exaggerating. I’m quite well as you can see” his father explained while still smiling, but he knew better. The constant busy schedule his father kept is taking its toll on his health and he was certain his mother felt the same way of the matter.  
“Hey dad. I was thinking that it’s about time for me to slowly take over some of your work. You and mom should take it easy. You’re both not getting any younger and it’s high time for me to step in” 

“But what about your business honey?” his mother interjected. “We both know how much you take pride building that company for yourself. It wouldn’t be right”

“I’m not planning on shutting it down mom. I mean I can always find a way that will work for both. I’m not asking for dad to drastically retired, but just gradually assign some of the workload to me for starter”

“Well if you’re that eager maybe you can give your old man his grandkids soon. That will sure fire me up. It’s a good incentive right honey” his father was patting his mother’s hand. But there was something sad about his demeanor.

“Dad, please. I’m sure mom agrees with me, so think about it seriously” Akihito pleaded. His father didn’t utter a word and just stares up the ceiling. He was deep in thought. One he can’t understand except his mom probably.

“You know Aki. My son. Your father and I didn’t start the company because we want to burden you with it. I know this is not the proper place for this conversation, but now is as good as it can be. We established the hospitals because we wanted to help people. The same reason we both pursued medicine, and still able to do so even now. We lived our lives the way we wanted and we couldn’t ask for more especially having you as our son. We’re fine whatever you decide in the future, but we’re very much concern about you the most sweetheart”.  
“The thing is, we wanted for you to find your own happiness like we did. Not just a successful individual, but to have someone you can share it with. Accumulating wealth is not everything son. Having a life long companion that you can lean on when you’re tired is also as important. The place you call home is not a home if you’re alone and lonely. It’s always nice to have an open arms welcoming you at the end of the day”.

So that’s it. He never consider of it like that. These thoughts are making his parents uneasy. Akihito has always known the meaning of it all. He didn’t need intricate details. He has no problem giving them the grandchild part. The life long companion is still a question mark to him. He is not attracted to the opposite sex. His parents needed reassurance. He could tell them now that he is expecting, but it will only cause his father to refuse him on the take over. He cannot afford future episode like the one just now. His mom might not be able to take it and will be constantly on the edge, or he could loss his own child for worrying so much. It’s for the best.

“Fine mom and dad. I got what your saying and I’ll consider it, but for now. All I want is to make sure none of you become over work and worry me to death okay” that was all he could say. He has to rearrange his previous plans and get to know the ropes of his dad’s business before he started to show. He doubts he could hide his condition longer, but he just needed a little time.

***

Akihito was greeted with silenced by his flat mate leaning on his car. He completely forgot leaving Kou at his house in the midst of confusion. “Sorry Kou for storming out on you like that”. For a few moments they didn’t say anything as they got inside. 

“Hey Aki if you want to talk about it you know we are here for you. Kou inhaled deeply “What I mean is that sorry for intruding in your family conversation. I really do, but you know this is not going to be an easy task considering your case at the moment. However, I also understand that’s there’s no way around it so you have my support”

“That means a lot to me Kou thank you,” he murmured softly before starting the car. He couldn’t ask for better friends, and somehow those heartfelt words are making his eyes teary. He can’t cry now, not in front of Kou. He tried to control his emotion. First he needed to get in touch with his doctor and provide the information of his decision.

Meanwhile, Asami felt elated as he was leaving the parking lot, only to be disappointed when he noticed a text from Akihito. The message was two minutes after the call and is asking him not to come without any explanation as to why. He caught himself staring at his phone for more, but nothing. He was really fired up to see him again after a long month. He finally had an excuse to use, but was in vain. Why was he expecting for more anyway? The arrangements were crystal clear from the start and both parties agreed. Maybe its time to move on and not cling to the thoughts of having their relationship develop further.

***

Akihito found it hard to believe how much passion his parents had dedicated to their work. They won’t stay put no matter what he says. In two months that he was painstakingly balancing two companies, not once his folks falter to visit almost every patient in the hospitals they own. They both call it a habit that can’t be broken. Getting used to his situation and his own personal condition is tougher than he thought. The nauseous feeling can come and go, but he felt bloated like hell.  
Sure he was successful in hiding his protruding belly with bulky clothes, but lately his mom is eyeing him like a hawk just like now.

“Honey” his mother knocked twice, and then she stuck her head in and looked at him questioningly. “Do you have a minute?”

"No," he said slowly, then looked up and realized she was the very person who will not take no for an answer when she has that worried look on her. "I mean, yes. Come in, mother”

She choose to stand in front of his cluttered desk and place her hand in front of the papers he was working on. 

“We need to talk young man, and I mean this instant!”

Akihito was used to judging his mother’s mood and he could tell right away that there was something different about her today. That put him on edge and on his toes. 

“Yes mom, I’m all ears” stretching his back that was killing him for a while now.

“Well, I got you some sweets, sandwiches, fruits and juice, so we should enjoy them together” placing all the treats on his already messy desk. The sight of the food wet his appetite and he can’t complain about it. He scoots closer to his desk as to not show his unbutton suit. He can’t hide his belly forever, but he can still try.

“This is sooo good!” he was glad his mother showed up as she did. She dragged one of the chairs from the side and just seated in front of him. She watched him ate and pinned him in place with her gaze.

“Honey, you know I’m your mother right?”

He nods while chomping on his food.

“I don’t ask much, but I wish you wouldn’t hide anything from me” she continued.

“What do you mean?” he had to stop with his bite midway.

“I know your pregnant honey. You can fool your father, but you can’t fool these eyes. I am your mother after all and I recognized all the symptoms”

Akihito choked on his food. “I…what...How?”

“I’m right aren’t I?”

“You seems to be awfully tired, your gaining weight, and those bulky clothes. Your also pale most of the time like you’re going to pass out any minute. I haven’t been visiting your office everyday for nothing. I was waiting for you to say something, but I guess your not willing to do so. This is the only way”

“So young man talk!”

He contemplated his options. His mother may sound firmed with her words, but he noticed something close to excitement was flickering behind her eyes.

"I was hoping to tell you when everything is in place mother. I didn’t mean to hide it from you…sorry”

“Oh honey” she was getting teary. She bypassed the table to give him a hug. “I’m going to be a grandma?” she started sobbing.

Akihito stood up and gave her a big hug and run his hand down her back comforting her. He rested his chin on top of her head and gave her a kiss there. “Mom, don’t cry your blood pressure”

“Forget the blood pressure. I’m going to be a grandma”

They stayed like that for a while no words needed.

***  
Akihito plop himself on the sofa as soon as he got home. This last few days was very tiring for him, but not because of his work. His mother decided to visit every department store there is to shop for baby stuff. His room and his living room are becoming crowded with each passing days. He didn’t have any spare time lately much more unpacked boxes and bags of baby clothes, bottles and other supplies. The only thing he managed to do is getting the crib out of the box and is now currently lying on the floor waiting to be assembled.

Deciding to change into more comfortable clothes and maybe work on the crib while his at it. He wore a yellowish pair of short and an orange tank top. Lately, he is rather feeling hot all the time, so he tied the back of his tank top exposing his belly. He is alone for a few days since Kou and Edward went on a hot spring. Takato is out on a business trip. He shouldn’t care how he dresses at the moment inside his own home.

He lowered himself down carefully on the floor and cant help but laugh at himself. His belly is starting to get in the way when he sits like that. He busied himself trying to assemble the crib while checking the manual on his side when the doorbell chimed multiple times.

It must be his mother. Getting up is much harder than sitting down, so it took him a while to answer the door.  
“Mom I thought you’ve gone…” He opened the door and the words he planned to say died on his lips. All he could do was stand there and stare at his visitor.

“Hello Akihito”

It was Asami, Ryuichi.

 

This is what Aki was wearing when he openned the door:  
http://kaname143.livejournal.com/photo/ 

Note: I can't help it. I was so happy when I got the package that I draw the clothes for MPREG Aki. I wanted to share it with you guys ASAP. It's been ages since I draw something and I only have color pencil....LOL!  
This story is long over due and I think it's time to finish it....Sorry this chapter is rushed.


	7. Chapter 7

“A…Asami?”

Neither of them was able to move and his visitor was staring back at him intensely.

“May I come in Akihito?”

Asami spoke in his baritone voice that he hadn’t heard for so long, and the questions that made, it sound as though there was no room for refusal. He seems exhausted and restless. He took a step back and inhaled before speaking again.

“Y…yes of course, please come in” He was stuttering. There was not a time when he hadn’t think of this man especially when he is alone. The nights are the hardest of all. He always slept facing his right side where Asami used to occupy when they were together, and now he is right here inside his home.

He glanced around and felt bad about all the clutter. “Sorry for the mess. I was not expecting anybody to drop in tonight” Akihito tried to pushed the bags to the side with his feet. He was suddenly felling cold and realized how he looked like. He quickly straightened his clothes and didn’t dare to look behind him.

“You seem busy”

“Yeah, I took over my dad’s office” turning around and raising his eyes to meet Asami’s. The man is looking down at his floor where the crib was. It didn’t dawn on him that the other was referring to his crowded living room and not his work.

“It’s my mother’s doing” Akihito was still finding it difficult to react to him even after all the thing that happened between them. The span of three months with no contact didn’t help at all.

“I’ll get us a drink okay so just seat anywhere”

That was a lame excused but he couldn’t help it. He needed time to compose himself. He hurried to the kitchen and grab one bottle water and a bottled juice. He then wonders why Asami was here. He didn’t recall any issue with his account. He himself looked at all the report of his company no matter what on a daily basis.

Was it personal? That couldn’t be, right?

He stopped on track when he went back to the living room. Asami took off his suit and is only wearing his inside clothing. It was rolled up; his tie was loosened, and is sitting down on the floor assembling the crib without any difficulty. He also took off his shoes and socks. He looks comfortable, but at the same time out of place.

He  was giving that feeling that he belongs there, and doesn’t belong there at the same time. It was difficult to explain and is overwhelming. He caught a glance of Asami’s tenderness that flowed through him. His own body heated and his emotions skyrocketed it was hard to control. He loved that man, and he still loves him even now that the contract has been fulfilled, but the other doesn’t love him back, and Akihito is not in the habit to compete with something he can’t win. Asami may have been a private person in life, but he knew there are women he often sees outside work.

He refused pinning for something he can’t have, and nursing a broken heart is not welcome in his life especially now that he has a baby. He doesn’t know what to do. Having him here inside his apartment is much more difficult than abstinence itself. The sparks between them are still ever present even now, but giving in to sheer emotion is futile. He pulled himself together after gathering all the courage he can and push forward towards the other.

He handed the bottle water to Asami. “Sorry we don’t keep alcohol in the house, so this is all I got unless you want some juice too?”

“No, water is fine” the older man responded and reached out to take the water. Their fingers touched briefly in the process and the gesture lit a fire inside Akihito. He is painfully conscious of Asami’s nearness.

“I…I thought so too” He smiled sideways. He was trembling or at least his hands were. They were silent again as if there’s no topic can be discussed whatsoever. The older man continued with what he was doing with the crib.

“So your mother already knew about the baby” Asami had broken the silence first. It wasn’t a question, more like a confirmation of the reality.

“Y…yeah…She…she figure it out on her own”

The older man waited…”And?”

“Mom didn’t ask any details, she was just teary. I think she was happy to be a grandma”

Asami paused for a moment and then said, “I think she knew you made that decision yourself and she’s confident on your choices in life”

How can the older man say that so confidently? He felt like crying for no reason.

“Akihito...”

He didn’t want to focus on the tortured way he was calling his name. Like the other misses him. His heart began pounding desperately inside his rib cage. Stupid Hormones. Why now?

It was too late by the time he realized Asami’s thumb was wiping the tears from his cheeks, and he was standing in front of him, pulling him close to his chest. When the warmth kissed his skin, he closed his eyes and knew it was a mistake to get close.

“Are you in pain Akihito?”

He shakes his head and inhaled Asami’s scent. Longing enveloped him, making him almost helpless with the intensity of emotions.

“Ssshh,” the older man murmured on top of his head and rubbing his back with one hand. “I accepted that I couldn’t call you, and you wouldn’t be calling me either all this time. There was no logical reason for it”

“But, I wished you would rely on me at times. Need me next to you”

With wide eyes, Akihito felt his heart had stopped beating. What is he saying?

“I realized these past months what’s missing in my life.”

“But. I don’t understand Asami? You are part of the baby’s life. Didn’t we talk about this before? I stated I won’t denied you you’re rights” His voice sounds muffled. The man pulled him closer to his chest, as if he doesn’t want him to see his facial expressions at the moment. He felt more kisses being rained on his head.

“You misunderstood Akihito. I wanted to become a part of all of it. Try to search for an answer within you Akihito”

“Asami, I...”

The older man pressed one fingers on his lips preventing him from protesting or rather saying anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Asami noticed that Akihito could be dense at times. He just needed to show it to him and spill his guts at the same time. He let his eyes bored into the other. He could feel the sensuous heat flowing between them is very much alive even now.

“Do you trust me Akihito?”

“Yes of course I trust-”

Without waiting for him to finish his words, Asami simply reached down, plucked him up and deposited him into his arms, as he walk towards the sofa. He reached over and placed him securely, facing him as soon as he sat down. Akihito’s legs are straddled on both sides with no room to wiggle out. He places one hand at the small of his back and another hand to his cheeks urging him to look into his eyes.

“Will you listen to me Akihito?”

The younger man just nodded, but he could tell the other felt uncomfortable. Having seen him again after long months confirmed how he truly feels. The moment he opened the door he had wanted to do nothing but sweep him off his feet, like he just did and kiss him with all the passion that he felt.

“I want you” He stared intently at him, his golden eyes boring holes through him.

“Not just the baby like we agreed upon, but both”

“Seeing you today was hard on me, but not seeing you at all after everything was done was much harder”

“I thought about it for such a long time, and I realized that I liked you since the day you walked into my office for the interview. I thought it was just a passing thing at that time, but when you told me about your proposal, I played along just to see how far was that fleeting feeling I have for you will last.”

“Spending time with you for almost a month was tormenting. The more I know you personally the harder it was for me to let go, but you never gave out any signs that you want me, or you at least felt something for me”

“As a matter of fact even now, I’m not sure if you feel the same way, but I don’t care about that anymore. I just want you to know the truth”

“I got tired of waiting for you to come to me, and need me in your life”

“I visualized how it would be if I don’t tell you anything and let it played out on its own. Our child going back and forth, having two home rather than one, watching him or her grow by looking at pictures that you’ll sent me”

“I didn’t like the idea”

“It has a bitter taste to it, that’s hard to swallow”

“I remembered my own cherish, happy childhood, and I don’t want our child to not have that, but most of all. I don’t want my life to not have you”

“Do you understand what I’m saying Akihito?” He cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over his lips.

Akihito opened his mouth to say something but forgot what it was. He couldn’t devise any argument. He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his hand to his eyes.

“Damn hormones”

Asami naturally reached out and wiped his tears away with the tip of his finger that was cupping his cheeks. He watched his face; he saw a smile touch the corners of his lips and sob at the same time.

Then he nodded. “Of course, I understand”

The words hit Asami hard. He hadn’t known just how much he’d wanted that until now. He immediately pulled him into his arms and in one smooth sweep, captured his lips like it was the right thing to do.

To his surprise, Akihito took an active part in the kiss trying to dominate him, by catching his lower lip between his teeth, and then sucked it further into his moist mouth. He imagines those lips surrounding his cock, coaxing him deeper, but he’s not about to stop the younger man.

He abandoned every part of himself to the other in that very moment. Allowing him to do what he wanted to him. The younger man was insistently dining at him, devouring his lips while tearing away his clothes. He could hear the snapping sounds when his buttons went flying from his shirt.

He knew Akihito wanted him with such raw primitive desire and he wouldn’t mind providing that. He actually admires the wild person in front of him. He loved his taste, the feel of his soft and warm skin against him, the passion that burned inside him.

“Hurry”

His Akihito pleaded in a low voice he could barely hear him. He calculated the probability, but they won't make it to the bedroom, and he didn’t want to take him without preparation either.

“Do you have any lube?”

Akihito grabs one of the baby’s bags within reach and pulled out the Vaseline stash in there. He then started undressing himself, pulling Asami's pants down at the same time when he was done.

Asami snaked his hand pulling Akihito closer diverting his attention. He started loosening the other while feverishly kissing him at the same time. He heard sharp intake of breath, gasped of pleasure at the sensation. He inserted two fingers inside the tight ring, causing Akihito to jerk backward. His other hand was there to catch him, holding him in place. It didn’t take long to loosen him up. He then shifted his body for Akihito to ride him. He wanted the younger man to take the lead considering his sensitive case.

Takaba practically planted Asami’s cock against his own opening. The broad head push deeper, wider all the way to the hilt. Akihito’s eyes were burning with unsated lust, hissing with pleasure.

Asami’s hand gripped Akihito’s cock, working in rhythm with the others thrusts. He let the younger man dictate the pace. Rocking for both of them. The slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh was echoing in the living room.

“Asami”

Akihito moaned as he slammed into him one last time. He felt the burst of cum in his hand and his chest. He took over griping Akihito’s waist with both hands. Guiding him for a few more pumps. He trembled against the others ass, and then felt the hot spurt of his own release.

Akihito moaned and slumped against his chest. His hand still lingers on the small of the younger mans back. The younger man was spent, and he looks sated. He wanted another round, but for now, he was satisfied with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Akihito felt comfortable, too comfortable in fact. When was the last time good long sleep had visited him? Why is it different? He didn’t want to open his eyes. He was too tired to think of the day ahead and juggling two companies plus his condition is not an easy task.

If he had a choice, he would stay in bed as long as he can. His bed is warm and soft. He stretches his two arms up yawning, cracking an eye at the same time. A bite of sudden pain originated from his lower half flickered. His bed moved up and down in a heaving motion, and then a sudden realization had hit him.

Asami.

He got up too fast he almost fell from the couch, but someone steadied him from behind. He was sleeping on top of another body facing the ceiling. “You shouldn’t move up that fast. If I didn’t know any better, I’d guess you wanted to mount me this early” The voice was playful, but he could feel the hardness beneath his bottom. They are very much naked.

Without turning around he could see Asami’s feet in front of him much bigger than his, absorbing everything that happened. Did he sleep like this the whole night?

“Umm... Asami?”

“Yes”

“Did we—?”

“Yes”

“Did I—?”

“Uh huh”

“Did you—?”

“Yes Akihito we did all of it”

Again with that playful voice and a warm chuckle. He felt fingers doing circles at the small of his back easing the pain. His chest constricted, and he bit his lip to keep from crying, he has been one weepy mess lately. As if sensing his thoughts, the older man closes up on him pulling him back down to his chest.

“Come here” Asami’s hand crept up to palm his abdomen. Only the slightest hint of a swell existed there, but in six months a new life will be born. An awkward silence ensued as Akihito struggled with his surprise.

“I... um... Asami, are you sure about this?”

“Hmm, which one?”

“I...us...last night...you said”

“What about it?” The whisper came so close to his ears. His cheeks, as smooth as porcelain, burned red from the hot breath of the other. Akihito felt horny as hell. The gesture was just too seductive for him.

“Ne—never mind.”  He uttered instead, but disrupted by growling sound. It was his stomach. Horny and hunger doesn’t match very well with him. He can’t choose from one to the other.

Asami chuckled heartily. “I better feed you and our little monster before both of you get feisty on me, but first—“

The older man hoisted him up bundled in blanket, started walking towards his bedroom, and lowered him down in warm water of the bathtub.

When did he draw the warm bath for him? 

Looking up Asami’s perfectly arched brow made him smile.

“What?” The older man asked.

“Thank you” he stated.

“Can you both hold off for a while. I’ll get us something to eat afterwards” The other declared and was getting on the tub at the same time. He positions himself behind Akihito and anchored the younger man’s back on his chest.

Asami started to wash Akihito’s hair taking his sweet time. Shampoo first, then the conditioner, accompanied with light massage on his scalp. The younger man felt like his birthday and Christmas came down together it was heavenly.

A slow purring moan came out of his lips when the older man slides his soapy hands down his shoulder and nape. The light massages continued there, soothingly, gliding down his spine and lower back.

The touch was ghostly, but has an erotic effect to a harmonic person like him. He gasp and the other chuckled.

“Did you like that?” again, with that whispering bedroom voice against the shell of his earlobe. Akihito can’t help but hide his sexual desire, thankful that he was not facing the other man, while licking his lips to moan some more.

Asami pulled the extended showerhead and gently rinse the younger man, lingering on the succulent nape of the other. It looks juicy, bending over a little and lave at it, making Akihito jump in surprise. It amazes him how responsive the others body to his touch now.

His lower member jump to life and he knew Akihito was feeling how hard he was for him. He also made a mental note to research how much pressure he could insert to a pregnant person when having sex.

He was about to suggest on finishing up, when Akihito stirred, peering over his shoulder and gave him that look of need to be sated. He urges the other to stand up so he could suck him off, but the younger man had other plans of his own.

Akihito never felt so needy in his life. Every touch, whisper, lick and kisses from Asami burns on his core. An endless desire, that needs to be filled to the brim. He ought to take what he wanted. It’s only natural right?

He kisses him fiercely, and hungrily. He can’t get enough of him. He wanted him and he was sure the other felt the same with golden irises reflected lust to Akihito’s eyes.

He clung to Asami’s neck, balancing himself in the tub to mount the other. He was careful not to slide and lose his footing. He felt Asami supporting him under the water. He lowered himself down, but he missed the target.

“Slow down baby, I’m not going anywhere” The older man chuckled.

The frustration was showing in Akihito’s eyes. He liked it more when Asami was the one taking the lead in the past. Why is the older man hesitating now and being submissive?

The corner of Asami’s lips twitch as if sensing his thoughts.

“Believe me Akihito if you weren’t pregnant with our child. I will not let you lead me around by the hand. Until I knew how much we could do in bed, this will do”

That sentence was followed by upper trust of Asami’s hips. He was inside his sleek orifice with one try. The younger man shivered from the sensation. The water made a slushing sound, but he couldn’t care less. He pounded himself into the others hard cock.

Asami helped himself with his perky nipples, sucking, nibbling, and rolling it in his mouth mimicking a blowjob. It excites Akihito even more he could feel he was reaching his climax.

The older man notices how close he was, and he took over, Asami’s plowing hips met every thrust down by Akihito up. The rhythm was consisted the blond man didn’t last.

The younger man moaned and groaned as he reaches the peak of ecstasy. Asami continued to thrust up while Akihito’s body was shaken from his climax.

With a grunt, Asami released his load and buried his face into Akihito’s neck, slightly biting it at the same time. They remained intertwined for a while.

“How about breakfast?” The older man mumbled kissing the spot he just bitten.

Akihito can only nod, the gesture is making him erect again. They need a break or else his libido wont stop. He needed to feed himself and he knew just what he wanted. There’s a bakery three blocks away from his condo. They have the best bread and dessert in there and he wanted Asami to personally fetch it for him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Asami felt lighter once his feelings were conveyed to his now very swollen lover. The younger man’s pregnancy had brought joy and pain to him at the same time, particularly in the earlier stage. The things that Akihito craves and ate were still vivid in his mind, strawberry and mustard, vinegar and pineapple, banana dipped in ketchup are just a few he can name. Not to mention it made him nauseous even now. He was just glad that the younger didn't insist for him to partake in them.

He once climbed a coconut tree personally as per the younger’s man request, and when he cheats how things were done, the younger man won’t eat it and then, the silent treatment began. The most memorable of all was the day he woke up; when Akihito slapped him hard saying he hated his face.

Asami had to calm himself down and went home for the night, but after ten minutes, the younger man called saying he misses him, making him turn back around to his lover. He had to do some research if that behavior is normal, and sure enough, it was. He got used to it after a while, but since steamy sex follows, he didn’t mind at all.

Let’s just say that the younger man has become more aggressive in bedroom activities, actually; such occurrence just happened fifteen minutes ago. His ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door opens and his lover came out wrapped in a towel. His skin is pinkish, and his lips were kissed swollen.

Watching Akihito wobbles around with his baby bump is a beautiful sight. It was seductive. It was his and his chest swell with pride. Crossing the room, he took one of those soft towels and assisted his lover on the task of drying the other’s hair. He wanted to take his time, but dinner is also equally important. The baby needs nutrients; he has to endure it.

“Asami?”

The sound of his name coming from the younger man was laced with need again. A faint smile touched his lips. “I know what you want my sweet thing, but you need to eat.”

“But—.

“No buts, we need to allow your body to recover for the baby’s sake. I promise to give you all the attention you want once our baby is born.” He was still looking at his mouth. Inched his lips down close to it, touch it lightly. “That’s a promise I intend to keep, now get dress, I want to take you out to dinner.”

“Right now?”

He gave a small chuckle and leaned down and brushed a kiss across his lips once again. “Yes, right now.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Do we need one to do so?”

“No, but it’s getting late, reservation is going to be impossible.”

“Did you forget something, Akihito?”

“What?”

“There’s nothing impossible when it comes to you.”

“Shit, I think we better leave.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“If we stay here much longer, I might rape you; that’s why.”

Asami raised a brow. “You seem confident about that.”

“I am, trust me on this, I know I would not hesitate and push you down.”

“Something to look forward to.”

"Which one?"

"Both"

 

Moments later, they sat in the restaurant, one of the many that the older man owned. Akihito can’t help but wonder if the other had mentioned the baby to his parents. “Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you tell your parents, you know, the baby?”

“What about you? Does your father know?”

“He probably does already. I mean my parents are close. I doubt my mom could keep it longer than she can; they are going to be grandparents soon. I’m sure they are bursting with happiness.”

“I’m glad; I wish I could say the same thing with mine. I plan on telling my mother soon, but my father got nothing to do with it.”

“I know it’s not my place but—“

“No.” Asami’s eyes went cold. “Let’s not ruin the food okay.”

“Fine.”

Akihito stabbed his food with force. That was a dumb mistake, but the older man didn’t have to raise his voice to him. He may have conveyed his feelings to him, but their relationship is still shaky. It seems that trust is not there yet or it's just a matter of Asami’s father, whatever it was, Akihito should avoid the topic from now on. He didn’t like the idea, and he is stubborn enough to ask, but the man has his reason. With a heavy heart and a made-up mind, he pulled himself together.

“I’m sorry, I won’t ask again.” He muttered focusing his eyes on the plate, twirling his food around like a child.

“Don’t be sorry Akihito, the one to apologize should be me. I didn’t mean to talk to you that way. It’s jus—“

“We should change the topic; you shouldn’t say anything that you’re not ready to share. The food is good by the way.”

The younger man tried to sound famished, but he was not good at acting. He was just worried that someday when his path crosses with his child’s grandfather. How would Asami react if he found out about it? Their life would always be connected weather Asami accepted it or not, and that includes their parents.

The dinner ended up and their conversation geared up more into unexpected things. However, both of them could feel the little tension hanging in the air. The drive was quiet, but that didn’t stop them from making love once they arrive at Akihito’s condo. They had showered together, slept and the next morning; Akihito had walked the older man to the door, kissed him goodbye and went back to sleep.

Their lives became a routine, except Asami was far too busy than usual. Once in a while, he would help Akihito with his parents business, not in person, just documents, but his father was too stubborn to give it all up to his son, especially after learning of his condition. His old man was so happy it’s like he a dream, he was more energetic than ever before, bragging about his soon new status of grandpa, of course, no one knew that Akihito was the one carrying the child. All in all, they are all happy and content, but unknown to them a new storm is brewing on the horizon.


End file.
